Imperfect Chemistry
by Cambie
Summary: Frozen AU! After a tragic accident leaves her parents dead, Anna is forced to move from her home to a boarding school. There she meets new friends, romantic interests, and experiences things she never imagined. However, will she be brave and open up about her past? And reciprocate and do the same for others?...Perhaps the school's mysterious loner Kristoff? Kristanna!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Frozen story! I hope you enjoy and keep in mind, this is VERY AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, that's property of the Walt Disney Company. **

**X~X~X**

"And here's your dorm room, number 317!"

Anna gave a small smile to the over excited tour guide. "Thank you for the tour. This seems like a really nice school. I'm sure I will be happy here." She whispered politely, placing her hands in front of her slim frame.

Two months ago she wouldn't have been here. She would've been just starting school at her home, her mother and father waving goodbye teary eyed like they did every year since kindergarten. Anna had always found it annoying and slightly embarrassing, but she would give anything to have them do it again.

Now here she was, moving halfway across the world to a prestigious boarding school with stone walls and a stately personality. This wasn't were she belonged. Her heart yearned to frolic in the green pastures of Arendelle, not be cooped out in a dreary mansion full of spoiled obnoxious boys and girls (She didn't know if they were really obnoxious, but her mood was so foul her imagination quickly followed suit).

She nodded politely to her guide and tried clasping the cold doorknob leading to her new bedroom. However, the weight of her two suitcases, new uniform, textbooks, and other thing-of-a-bobs she managed to salvage before she was taken away porved to be too much as her clumsy nature caused her to trip and fall, sending all her belongings down with her.

"My dear! Are you alright?" the lady said, stooping down to help the girl up.

"Oh ya! That happens a lot so I'm kind of used to it," Anna said chuckling. "One time I was going down my stairs- actually I was trying to slide down and-" she stopped her rambling when hearing someone behind her clearing their throat loudly.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get to Hall C," said the gruff voice. Anna turned to see a large expanse of chest. Her blue-green eyes widened when seeing how tall this mysterious man was. His hair was blonde and so long it almost covered his brown eyes. He wore a plain brown jacket over his mandatory school uniform. He looked down on the petite girl.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry! I was just being a little clumsy, I'm kind of new here," Anna sputtered, holding out her hand. "I'm Anna."

He grunted and walked passed her and her outstretched digits.

Anna turned back around and laughed awkwardly. "Well, looks like I'm not starting off well."

"Oh, that's just Kristoff. He's like that to everyone," her tour guide brushed it off and giving her a sympathetic grin. "Now, shall we see you room?"

"Yes, please," Anna responded and followed into the dorm. Her eyes widened yet again at the sight. The walls were a soft green leading to the warm chestnut floors. Two identical twin beds laid opposite each other luxuriously with pillows galore. A desk and dresser matching the wood of the floors were stationed next to the beds. A door stood in the corner showing a full sized bathroom.

"Wow," Anna breathed out, dropping her belongings to the ground.

"The door was closed for a reason! Ever heard of knocking?" came another voice from the bathroom. Walking out was a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair pulled back into a French braid. "Who are you?"

"Oh me?" Anna asked. "I'm Anna. You're new roommate," for the second time that day, she was rejected for a proper handshake.

"Elsa." The blonde - Elsa - stated boringly. "Greta, thank you for all your help, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it from here," she smiled and waved goodbye.

"Are you a junior, too?" Anna asked, trying to break the unbearable silence.

"Senior," Elsa replied, falling onto the bed and playing with the ends of her hair. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I thought it would be a nice change. I'm from Norway," Anna answered vaguely.

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised, sitting up to face the awkward girl. "That's interesting."

"Yup. What about you?" Anna said, sitting on her new bed, sinking into the soft mattress.

"I've been here since I was in third grade, so this pretty much is my home," Elsa said.

"What about your parents?" Anna asked, bouncing on the springy bed.

"Why do ask so many questions?" Elsa asked, standing up and putting on he shoes. "I'm going out with some friends. Care to join me?"

"Oh no, I should probably unpack and-" Anna started absent mindedly.

"Anna. I'm willingly taking you to make some friends. Would you like to join me?" Elsa stated gesturing towards the door.

Friends? Anna was in desperate need. She answered with a quick nod of her head.

**X~X~X**

Anna followed her roommate silently through the large corriders and halls until going into a room full of music and laughter. With the lighting dark, Anna tried her best to copy Elsa's swift footsteps. Once reaching a secluded table in the back, Elsa began the introductions.

"Hey guys," she said loud enough so they would notice. "This is my new roommate Anna." Anna waved and smiled brightly. "This is Rapunzel," the blue eyed girl pointed at her friend with incredibly long blonde hair and excited green eyes, who waved hello with a warm smile. "Her boyfriend Flynn," Elsa continued to a boy whose arm was wrapped around Rapunzel's small waist, giving Anna a wink. "He's a big flirt, don't pay attention to him," Elsa whispered to her new friend. Anna nodded in understanding.

"I'm Hans," said a gorgeous man with warm eyes and kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna," he said, extending his hand to the girl, who took it gratefully.

"I'm Anna," she answered breathlessly at the mere sight of him. They exchanged quiet smiles, both in a trance.

"Last but definitely not least, my boyfriend Jack," Elsa finished, sitting down quite close to her romantic interest, who gave her a peck on the cheek. Jack's hair was so blonde it looked white, and seemed to match Elsa perfectly. He nodded a quick greeting.

"Nice to meet you all," Anna said. "I'm new here so it's really cool we could all be friends and," she stopped after realizing she was babbling. "Ok I'll just sit down now," she giggled awkwardly, taking the corner seat of the booth next to Hans.

**X~X~X**

"That was so much fun!" Anna exclaimed, plopping down on her bed.

Elsa giggled in response. "Yup it was! Did you like them?"

"Your friends?"

Elsa nodded.

"Oh they're just wonderful!" Anna said brightly, taking out her braids. and kicking off her shoes.

"Hmm..did you like anyone in particular?" Elsa asked suggestively, walking to the bathroom.

"Well Hans was very chivalrous I suppose...," Anna trailed off with a dreamy smile.

"I knew it! He's so into you too," Elsa replied from the bathroom. "But don't date him quite yet."

"Why not?" Anna asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Um maybe because you just met him less than 4 hours ago," Elsa said chuckling.

"Who knows, maybe it's true love?" Anna argued. "You know him more than I do! Don't you think we'd be good together?"

"Calm down, Anna. I was only pulling your leg. But I'd totally tap that if I wasn't so into Jack."

Anna said nothing in return, thinking while pulling on her pajamas. People here were so..._open._ Well, except for that guy in the hallway earlier- what was his name? Christopher?

"Hey, what do you know about Christopher?" Anna pondered to her friend.

"Oh, I dated him back in freshman year, pretty face but incredibly stupid," Elsa answered.

"No...not him...I mean Kristoff!" Anna said. "What about him?"

"Oh, Kristoff," Elsa replied, coming out of the bathroom with a smirk. "Now _that's _a story. He's been here since anyone can remember, and he doesn't talk to anyone. He goes outside into the woods a lot, guess he's kind of a loner. And whenever people try to talk to him, he just barks at them, so we just stopped trying," Elsa explained, tucking herself into her bed.

"But-" Anna started to say.

"Look, Anna, I'm really tired. We can talk tomorrow, ok? Goodnight," Elsa said, turning to face the wall.

"Goodnight," Anna said, trying to fall asleep. But her dreams were filled with constant images of the mysterious Kristoff.

**X~X~X**

**what'd ya think? review maybe?**

**and if you want any other characters or have any suggestions, I'm open to anything! just PM me:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the feedback! and for my reviewers: I will be thinking of your suggestions! :)**

**also special shout out to RandomDalmatian326 for Sven's character :) **

**Disclaimer: Frozen still isn't mine...sigh...**

**X~X~X**

"Anna, wake up!"

Anna grumbled and tried to bury herself even deeper in the blankets. "Mmm...no...I'm comfy..."

"You're going to be late! We have classes starting in twenty minutes!"

With that, Anna flung herself from the bed surprising Elsa, who had been mere inches away from Anna's flailing hand hitting her face. The sleepy girl rushed to the bathroom, trying her hardest to tame her wild mane.

"Whoa, whoa, let me help you with that," Elsa said, taking the brush from the frantic girl and gently brushing out the knots. Anna closed her eyes again, as she was still sleepy, until Elsa interrupted her dreams, saying her hair was finished. Anna looked in the mirror and gasped at her appereance. The huge rats nest on her head minutes before had transformed into a beautiful bun and braid combo. **(AN- imagine like Anna's coronation hair) **

"Wow..where did you learn to do that?" Anna lifted her hand to touch the up do delicately.

"When I was little I always wanted a little sister, so I practically memorized everything a big sister should know," Elsa chuckled. "Now go get ready! You're down to ten minutes!"

Anna rushed from the bathroom and pulled on her mandatory uniform she would be wearing for the rest of the school year. White knee socks, green and brown plaid skirt, white polo over green sweater, and brown loafers. "Well, this isn't he most attractive outfit in the world, but its pretty comfortable!" Anna said optimistically once in the full outfit.

"Don't even sugarcoat it, they suck," Elsa said, walking out the door in identical clothes. "And they don't flatter anyone." The two girls made their way down the hallway with Anna trying to keep up with Elsa's fast walking. "This is my stop," Elsa said once reaching the Senior Commons. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah," Anna tried to sound confident, though she really was terrified. "It's not like you're my only friend right?" she chuckled nervously. Elsa gave her a small smile and waved goodbye, walking through the door.

Anna sighed and walked towards the Junior section on the school, where her first class was located. Looking down at her schedule, she didn't notice where she was walking until she ran into a familiar broad chest. "Whoops! Oh hey it's you!" Anna exclaimed, stepping back to see Kristoff's face more clearly, with had a scowl on it.

"Do you always run into people? Or is it just with me?" Kristoff spoke for the first time, his voice gruff but almost harmonious.

"Sorry, I'm new here and I wasn't paying attention an-" Anna started to babble.

"You said that yesterday," Kristoff interrupted, suppressing a grin. Her awkwardness was almost endearing.

"Oh sorry. Well I better be going, don't wanna be late for my first class, ya know?" Anna said, smiling before running off. "See ya around!"

"Bye," Kristoff whispered, a little enchanted by their brief second meeting.

**X~X~X**

The junior class World Civilizations class just started but a minute ago, and was quickly interrupted when the door burst open and a bright eyed auburn haired girl rushed in.

"Oh whoops! Sorry I'm a little late, got lost," Anna spoke sheepishly after realizing her sudden entrance. "I'll just go sit down now..." her eyes scanned the room for an empty desk.

"You can go sit by Hans, over on the left," the teacher, a man with a bushy mustache and bulky stature said with a monotone voice and pointing in that direction.

"Oh," Anna replied, rushing over their with her schedule and backpack in hand. She smiled at Hans after sitting down and taking out her notes.

"How's your first day?" Hans whispered quietly five minutes into the lesson.

"Well it just started, but so far so good," Anna answered quietly, turning her face to smile back at the attractive boy. "Except that I didn't wake up but twenty minutes ago honestly."

"Well, you look really great," Hans complimented, making the girl blush. "You seem to make these drab uniforms look flattering."

"You look more great," Anna tried flirting. "I mean, if that was a word. I meant like greater." Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Hans laughed softly. "Thank you. Can I ask you something?" Anna nodded in reply. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Anna's eyes widened, and she looked around before answering. "Me?"

"Who else?" Hans said chuckling. "I'll pick you up at 6." He winked at her before returning to his schoolwork.

Anna only blushed some more and tried not to let herself swoon...too much.

**X~X~X**

"Anna!"

Said girl turned when she heard her name being exclaimed. In the small corner of the cafeteria stood Elsa, waving her hands high in the air. Sighing in relief, Anna made her way towards her roommate, glad that she wouldn't have to sit in the bathroom stall at lunch. There sat Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Hans. They all smiled in greeting as she sat down.

"How's your first day going?" Elsa started up the conversation.

"Great!" Anna exclaimed taking the empty seat next to Hans and Elsa. "I haven't managed to get lost yet!"The table laughed and proceeded to talk about the latest gossip. Anna zoned out, eating her hoagie in silence. Looking around the cafeteria, she saw the stereotypical groups. But really caught Anna's attention was the two boys in the corner, almost invisible due the bleachers.

"Who's that with Kristoff?" Anna thought aloud to her peers.

"That's Sven. He's mute," Rapunzel explained.

"Yeah, and not to mention he screams creeper status," Jack added.

"That's unfortunate," Anna said, her gaze never leaving the pair. She noticed how patient and kind Kristoff looked even from the distance she was at. His smile and laughter could brighten the rom, if anyone cared enough to pay him any attention. Sven seemed to be enjoying himself as well, trying his hardest to express himself through his actions and facial expressions. "But they don't look like creepers to me."

"Anna, you're new here. I don't think you understand how the system works," Hans started to explain gently. "In high school, and in life in general, people fall into certain groups. You've got your freshman, preps, jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, unfriendly black hotties, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, and the loners. Kristoff and Sven fall into that last category."

"What category do we fall into?" Anna asked.

"The Greatest People You Will Ever Meet," Flynn answered with laughter coming from the rest of the group.

"Have you guys ever tried to get to know them?" Anna said, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't really think her new friends were being quite fair. "You what they say, to never judge a book by its cover."

"Trust me, everyone's tried to at least start up conversation. But they're just..weird." Elsa chimed in, then changing the subject to the sexually active band geeks.

**X~X~X**

**a little bit of a filler but next chapter will be full of Hans and Anna's night out!...and of course kristanna! stay tuned!**

**review please? your feedback always helps me plan the next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you again for all the feedback! I really love hearing from you guys and your suggestions help me become a better writer and to better this story. love you all :3 **

**disclaimer: yet again, Frozen isn't mine. **

**X~X~X**

Anna straighten up her books on the desk, folded her hands in front of her, and smiled proudly. She had made it to her last class of the day, Chemistry, five minutes early. Her confidence had been rising ever since she woke up this morning, and thought she had had a pretty good first day, if she did say so herself.

To add to her delightful mood, in walked in Hans, who gave her a wide smile and sat down at the stool next to hers at the two seated black desk. Beakers of every size were placed haphazardly due to the last class period, and Anna could visibly see the stains on the plastic surface.

"Hello," Hans placed his books next to hers and got comfortable.

"Hi," Anna smiled back dreamily. Could her day get any better?

"So how was the rest of your day?" Hans asked, striking up conversation.

"Good, surprisingly," Anna giggled. "I think im having the best first day in history of first days!"

"I'm glad," Hans laughed as the teacher closed the door and started the lesson.

"Quiet down class, quiet down," Mrs. Withers spoke out, clapping her hands to get her students' attention. Clad in a knee length skirt and blouse with respectable high heels and quirky glasses, she stood behind her podium. "Today, you will get into pairs and begin a project about a element I have selected. And no Aladdin, I have selected your partner," she eyed an Arabian boy in the front row which his hands raised. The class quietly giggled at his exaggerated expression of defeat. "Please get with your partner after I have called out all the names."

Anna crossed her fingers under the table hoping to get the gentleman sitting next to her. However, her dreams were annihilated when she heard his name called...paired with a red headed girl named Ariel.

"And last but certainly not least, Anna and Kristoff," Mrs. Withers said loudly to try and muffle the class' mutterings. Anna looked around for her partner, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry, I hate to have you alone on your first day!" Mrs. Withers said sympathetically. "Would you like me to pair you up with someone else?"

"Oh, no it's totally fine!" Anna said nonchalantly. "I mean, I saw him earlier, I can bring the homework to his dorm room later!" She suggested.

"He misses classes often, are you sure you're ok with handling a little bit more work?" her teacher asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh," Anna said with brows furrowed. "I'm sure we can work out or schedule or something! Who knows? Maybe we can be friends!" She exclaimed, changing her facial expression from disappointment to optimism.

Mrs. Withers smiled. "That's the attitude!" she started walking towards her desk once more before turning around.

"Oh, and welcome to Chemistry."

**X~X~X**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Anna breathed in deeply. "Kristoff?" she questioned tentatively. "Are you in there?" The first thing after the final bell rang, Anna looked up were Kristoff's dorm room. What really surprised her was that he didn't have a roommate; he had the only single dorm in the whole building. "Hello?" she asked again after a minute of standing to no response.

All of the sudden, the door swung open and Kristoff appeared, dress in sweat and a baggy sweatshirt. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I-I came to give you our Chemistry homework. We're partners now!" Anna explained, holding out the folder and textbook. "I made a schedule for us to work on stuff together and we can this project done in no time! Maybe we can even end up as friends!" Anna smiled up at him.

The bulky blonde grunted and took the books from her delicate hands. "Thanks. See you tomorrow." And with that, the door slammed shut yet again.

"So is that a yes?"

**X~X~X**

Anna tucked behind a piece of her auburn hair and straightened out her dress in the full sized mirror. She blew a few stray pieces above her forehead and checked herself out. Hair done into two simple braids and dressed in a simple green dress with blue sweater, she brushed her teeth one more time before putting on her shoes.

_Knock, knock, knock _

Anna squealed quietly and checked the time. 6 exactly!

"You're very punctual," Anna breathed out after opening the door to a very attractive looking Hans. His attire included dark wash jeans and light blue shirt.

"It's only polite," Hans said, holding out his arm for her to take. "Shall we go?"

Anna giggled, taking his arm and closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked excitedly as they made their way out of campus.

"Well, considering you're new here, I just though taking a walk through town and seeing what looked fun." Hans explained. "Is that ok with you?" Anna nodded enthusiastically.

They continued to walk and talk and get to know more about each other. Hans was an athlete, straight A student, and seemed to have pretty much everyone wrapped around his finger- including Anna. She was completely focused on everything he said, hanging on to every word of his stories.

"Wait," Anna said after catching her breath from laughing. "You have _twelve brothers?" _

"Twelve older brothers!" Hans corrected. "It was quite a crazy house at times. 3 of them pretended I was invisible for _two years." _

"I don't have any siblings," Anna said. "But with your stories, I'm sure I don't want any!"

"Anna," Hans started, stopping them in the middle of the empty sidewalk. "You know, I really like spending time with you. Ive never met anyone quite so...unique. It's like we finish each others-"

"SANDWICHES!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Hans asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I was going to say sentences but.."

"No, silly!" Anna pointed to a small sandwich shop across the street. "Let's get sandwiches! They are my favorite food!"

"Really? Me too!" Hans blurted out as Anna dragged him down the street.

**X~X~X**

I had a really great time tonight," Anna said to her date. They had continued their night with sharing sandwiches and going bowling. Hans, ever being the gentleman, paid for everything and even helped Anna with her bowling skills (which were sorely lacking). Personally, Anan thought it was the best date ever.

"Me too," Hans responded after walking down the hallway to Anna's room. "We must do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Anna said, both of them smiling dreamily into each others eyes. "Uh, I better get. Go! I better go," Anna stuttered.

"Anna."

"Ye- oomph!" Anna started to turn around to face her date but ended up tripping over her own feet and making both of them tumble. After they both recovered, Hans spoke again.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, both of them still slumped on the floor.

Anna's eyes widened and she smiled from ear to ear. "Um duh!" she coughed. "I mean, yes. Yes, Hans, I would be delighted to be your girlfriend."

They shared another smile.

**X~X~X**

**please please review! remember when you do I might include your ideas in the story! this story is all up to you! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**you guys are literally blowing me away with responses! thank you so much for all the positive feedback, it really makes my day:) also remember that this is AU, so Elsa's response to Anna and Hans will be different than in the movie. also _italicized means flashback. _**

**Disclaimer: ...screw it. **

**X~X~X**

Anna felt like she was floating in a dream. The past week had been incredible, to say the least. However, her and Hans had been keeping their relationship a secret; Anna wanted to tell Elsa on their own time. She knew that the blonde wouldn't enjoy hearing the news through the gossip mill.

She dazed whimsically while brushing out her hair later that week, waiting for her roommate Elsa to arrive back to their down that night. She literally could not believe Hans was her boyfriend! And she was his girlfriend! But how was she going to tell said friend? Elsa seemed to take a protective side over the younger girl, and Anna was afraid of her reaction. She truly valued the elder's opinion, but Elsa didn't control Anna. She had barely known her a week!

Anna placed the brush on the marble countertop of the bathroom and went out to meet her blonde friend. "Hi," she smiled, sitting down on the desk chair and lazily spinning.

"Hello," Elsa responded, placing her books on the chestnut dresser. "How was your evening?"

"Actually there is something I'd like to tell you about," Anna started, causing Elsa to look up at her with one brow raised in question. "Well, the other night I went out with Hans. And it was really, really fun. We went to a sandwich shop and everything! And then he brought me back here... and then.." Anna trailed off, stopping spinning and playing with her split ends.

"And then? You didn't..." Elsa's eyes widened.

"No!" Anna waved in hands in front of her in panic. "No, no we didn't do.._that. _He asked me to be his girlfriend," Anna bit her lip to keep her smile from splattering onto her face.

"Well what did you say?" Elsa asked, sitting criss-cross on her bed, kicking off her flats and holding a pillow to her chest.

"I said...yes," Anna looked up slowly at her companion, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Elsa inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know, I just...you're like my closest friend here, almost like my sister if I had one an-" Anna started going off on a rant.

"Anna." Elsa smirked shyly.

"And I really valued your opinion, and I didn't want you to be angry," Anna said, pulling her knees to her chest in the large leather chair.

Elsa smiled. "Of course I'm not mad. I just think it's a little early, but it's not my decision."

"So you give us your blessing?" Anna hopped up to sit next to her friend on the bed, her grin exploding.

"What am I, your father?" Elsa giggled, before hugging the younger girl.

**X~X~X**

Anna couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, how many times she tossed and turned, she could not tire. She couldn't suppress her happiness; she practically felt it radiating off of her! She had great friends, Hans _liked her _liked her (And Elsa was ok with it), and she hadn't daydreamed in class...that much. She had been so content she hadn't thought of her parents hardly at all!

Her parents.

Anna's heart sunk when the thought came to her. How could she have forgotten about them after a week? Sure, the accident was almost two months ago, but the sting felt just like the first day.

_knock, knock, knock_

_"Mom?" said the 4 year old, her pigtails frizzy and going in different directions as she peeked through the bedroom door._

_"Huh?" her mother said sleepily, sitting up as the little child came to her bedside. "What is it?"_

_"I can't sleep." Anna replied, poking out her lower lip. "What should I do?"_

_"Did you try counting sheep?" Anna's mother asked, taking the small youngster into her lap and running her delicate hands through the auburn hair. _

_"Yes."_

_"How about a glass of warm milk?" _

_"Mommy, you remember what happened last time," Anna corrected, remembering the first time she had drank the warm beverage, she had thrown up only minutes afterwards._

_"That's right, I forgot," her mother smiled down on her. "Can't you just go back to sleep?"_

_"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Anna protested, pointing out the twinkling stars in the window._

_"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" _

_"Yeah!" Anna said excitedly, jumping off the bed and putting on her slippers. _

_"Shh...you'll wake up Daddy," her awake parent said, looking over at the snoring man. _

_They both walked down the creaky stairs carefully as to not make a sound, and grabbed their oats from the hall closet. They giggled in unison when they had closed the back door behind them, and walked out to the large field they called their backyard. The two talked for almost an hour, walking every which way down the green terrain and pointing out the different shapes they could make out in the twinkling night sky. They headed back just as Anna's yawn escaped her mouth, holding her mother's hand and resting on her arm. _

_"I think I'm sleepy Mommy," Anna spoke, clinging to her hand and making their way up the worn stairs. "I like this method the best."_

_Her mother laughed and led the way to the child's room, tucking her in and turning on the nightlight. "Goodnight, little one," she kissed Anna's forehead before quietly closing the door behind her. _

Anna shot up, knowing exactly what to do to help herself fall into a deep slumber. She slowly got up out of the soft bed and grabbed her slippers, and threw a lavender robe over her thin green nightgown. Before leaving, she peeked over at her sleeping roommate, dreaming peacefully. "See you later, Elsa." she whispered before shutting the large door.

Ten minutes later, she found herself in the middle of the woodlands behind the school, walking down a desolate path. Her mind drifted like the fog rolling through. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered but admired the bright lights in the sky. Certainly not as bright as the countryside of Arendelle, but better than the smoggy cities as few miles away. Standing in the middle of the pathway, closing her eyes and breathing in the silence and stillness, she screamed and jumped when she heard a stick cracking.

"AHHH!" she yelled, jumping back a good few feet. "Who's there?" She asked to the silhouette, scolding herself for not bringing a weapon. "I have a gun!"

"Anna?" it spoke out in a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Kristoff?" Anna asked as her eyes adjusted and she saw the blonde boy before sighing in relief and dropping her hands back to her sides. "I could ask you the same question."

The stood in silence, staring at each other, until suddenly Kristoff grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the tall trees. Both of them tried to ignore the jolt of electricity running through their veins at the touch. "Hey!" Anna yelled while dodging a branch. "What do you think you doing?" she asked breathlessly when Kristoff stopped.

"Look up," he replied. Anna did, her mouth gaping in amazement. They stood in a large circle of clear ground, with trees circling it. Looking up one could have a clear view of the stars with the tree leaves and branches making a mystical frame around the priceless picture.

"Wow," she spoke out minutes later, eyes wide at the sight. "Where did you find this place?"

"I come here a lot. To think and stuff," Kristoff stuck his hands in his deep pockets of the large jacket. "What about you?"

The pair stood almost ten feet apart, still looking up at the expanse of heaven above them. "I couldn't sleep. The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Anna chuckled, not knowing Kristoff was sheepishly grinning as well.

They stood in contented silence for another few minutes, speaking secret glances every so often. "Why haven't you been at class this week? I kind of need a partner," she asked, finally looking at the brown eyed loner.

"Why are you so interested in getting to know me?"

Anna put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm only trying to be nice. I just..I don't really know much about Chemistry. I kind of just got stuck in there because I needed another class to fill up my schedule."

Kristoff grunted in humor. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. He sighed deeply before answering. "Fine. Monday. 4 o'clock. Library." he preceded to walk away into the lush trees.

**X~X~X**

**:) my favorite chapter so far. please let me know if you liked the way I portrayed the elsa/anna friendship, and remember, any suggestions let me know!**

**review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no words. you guys are just supermegafoxyawesomehot. **

**also, should Elsa have powers? yay or nay?**

**one more question: Kristoff/hans/elsa's POV anyone? ;)**

**disclaimer: ah, alas, frozen still does not belong to me.**

**X~X~X**

The rain wetted everything in its path.

Including a certain red headed, spunky teenage girl on a mission.

Anna rushed through the downpour until skidding to a stop at the library. The stone building stood a few meters away from the main hall, and from its imitating exterior, many felt somewhat prestigious entering. Especially when one was soaking wet and dripping from head to toe.

Anna opened the heavy door and wrung out her hair and clothes. She tried walking confidently until seeing how big the interior was. Two stories of complete stillness. Bookshelves scattered the area, with desks, chairs, and table littering the hardwood floors. High marble pillars stood near the large open windows giving a clear picture of the storm outside. Anna's black Mary-Jane's made too much noise on the echoing floor as she tried to walk delicately as possible to meet with her Chemistry partner. After a few minutes of just searching the large place for said partner, she finally found him by a corner window reading a thick novel.

"Hi!" she whispered loudly, starling the boy and annoying the studious peers sitting nearby. She quickly crouched next to him. "Whatcha doin'?" she whipered, much to Kristoff's annoyance.

He sighed audibly and dog tagged his book before placing it in his leather satchel. "I _was_ reading, until someone interrupted me." He glared at her.

"Sorry," Anna apologized, shrugging her shoulders. "But we have a project to work on, in case you forgot," she smiled.

Kristoff sighed again before getting up and following Anna to the nearest table. They sat on opposite sides on the table and Anna started taking out her books and binders. Anna stopped once she realized Kristoff was staring. "What? Aren't you going to get out your stuff?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, I kind of forgot it," Kristoff stated. "I was catching up on some things and it just skipped my mind."

"That ok!" Anna exclaimed, cowering in embarrassment when on lookers _shhh-_ed her. "Well, you're going to have to get closer if you want to see." She patted the spot next to her. Kristoff moved to his new chair and leaned over awkwardly, trying not to inhale Anna's sweet scent.

**X~X~X**

The pair worked diligently on their project for the next few hours, with the occasional awkward moment. They were so studious they hadn't noticed the intensity of the storm outside, bolts of lightning and cries of thunder screaming for attention. All of the sudden, the bright lights brightening up the large enclosure flickered before dimming out to nothingness. The heater, which groans and been cracking for the past few hours, grinded to a halt and the whole library fell quiet.

But only for a moment.

Girls squealed and the scraping of the wooden chairs could be heard throughout the building while everyone's eyes tried to adjust to the contrast. While trying to grasp for something familiar, Anna's small hands brushed over Kristoff's large calloused ones, the two quickly apologizing and removing their hands quicker than the lightning striking outside their window.

A shrill whistle blow stopped everyone's panic and a loud voice could be heard through the acoustics of the stone building. "Alright everyone, listen up! The storm outside is obviously worse than anyone thought, and we are on lockdown until it clears up. For now, let's all stay calm and stay warm." Anna's eyes could not see where the voice was coming from or who it was, but she suspected it was someone in authority, maybe the superintendent or something. "To pass the time, I would suggest getting to know your peers and actually talking to them instead of using texting, or whatever you kids use these days."

Anna and Kristoff sat awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact while the people around them formed groups and placed phones down for some source of light. Sitting quietly for almost ten minutes, Anna could bare the silence no longer.

"What's your favorite food?"

"What?" Kristoff asked, turning his large frame to face the girl sitting criss cross next to him.

"What's your favorite food? The lady said to get to know each other, so that's what I'm doing!" Anna explained, her small smile visible to her companion.

Kristoff grunted before moving his chair back and walking away. Anna quickly got up and followed him through the dark shadows made by the floor to ceiling bookcases. "Why won't you answer me? It's not like it's a hard question, unless you are a secret vegetarian and don't want anyone to know or-"

"Carrots."

"What?" Anna said, trying to catch up with him.

"You heard me." Kristoff replied, stopping abruptly, making Anna run into him.

"Whoops! Sorry," Anna laughed before brushing herself off. "So do you know any hiding places here?"

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff's brows furrowed in confusion, still walking in between bookshelves.

"You know, like the other night. With the stars."

Kristoff sighed before walking some more. They kept in silence and he could still hear her clumsy footsteps behind him. "You're not going to leave me alone until I show you, aren't you," he practically stated, rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh," he heard her say behind him.

A few trips, turns, and twists later, Anna found herself in a small dark corner of a smaller section of the building, a large archway separating themselves from the rest of their peers. Anna looked around the fairly small room, navy blue paint masked the walls and a warm carpet blanketed the floor. Bean bags of different sizes and shapes strewed helter skelter around the area, and the same bookshelves she had just run through were also present. With the lights out, the room was darker than the rest of the building, with no windows to bring in natural light.

"Wow," said Anna, looking around. "Now this is cool!"

"It's not really a secret place," Kristoff explained. "People come here all the time. That's why half the bean bags are missing anyway."

"Oh," Anna said dejectedly, plopping down on a red cushiony seat. "Well, it's still pretty cool!" She laid back, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs.

"Yeah I guess." Kristoff dragged a bean bag to face his companion about four feet apart. He stretched out his long legs and placed his hands in his lap.

"Favorite animal?" Anna spoke out after the two had drifted into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Reindeer."

"Oh that's cool! Mine is probably snowmen."

"Snowmen?" Kristoff inquired, sitting up and looking at the girl like she had three heads. "Snowmen aren't animals."

"Um yes they are! They are part of nature, and the aren't human soo.." Anna argued, sitting criss cross applesauce in the spongy chair.

"Your argument is invalid," Kristoff scoffed. "Snowmen don't have brains..or..or bones! They don't even have a skull!"

"So? The whole point of a snowmen is to give it life! Make it its own person!"

"Then its not a real animal if you're _making it up_," Kristoff disputed.

"You're just jealous that my favorite animal is cooler than yours," Anna replied smugly, leaning back into the bean bag.

"Sure, that's what it is," Kristoff rolled his eyes before copying Anna's movements.

"Who's your crush?" Anna asked suggestively sending him a wink.

"No one."

"Oh come on, everybody has a crush! Tell me who you like!"

"What are we in, fifth grade? And if everybody has a crush, tell me yours," Kristoff protested.

"Fine then," Anna said proudly. "I like Hans."

"Hans?" Kristoff questioned with a look of disgust.

"Yes, _Hans_," she mocked him. "In fact, me and him are officially an item as of almost a week."

"Really," Kristoff stated, trying to ignore the little drop of disappointment his heart that she was taken.

"Yes. Now tell me yours!"

"You don't even know her," Kristoff lied.

"Does she go to this school?" Anna inquired.

"No," Kristoff fibbed again.

"Darn," Anna said with a small pout on her thin lips. "Promise me someday you'll introduce me to her?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

Kristoff scowled. "First of all, I am _not _making a pinky promise with you. secondly, I doubt you will ever meet."

"Which is whyyyy you should make the promise. What can happen if I'm _never going ot meet her?"_ Anna tried coaxing him into the childhood promise.

Kristoff sighed deeply again before rolling his eyes and linking his large pinky with her dainty one.

**X~X~X**

**reviews make my day and also help plan the next chapter! :)(: (it's kind of a win-win situation here) **


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you all for the suggestions! makes things easier for me(; also in this chapter Elsa might seem a bit OOC, but I have a reason to why she acts this way - which you may find out soon. ;)**

**also did I mention I love you all. the responses have literally been awe-some, as in inspiring awe. **

**disclaimer: unless im a long lost relative of Walt Disney (which im pretty sure im not), then Frozen still does not belong to me. **

**X~X~X**

"Oh my gosh, this food is amazing!"

Anna exclaimed with her mouth full of the delicious cafeteria food. Her friends surrounding her at the table laughed. "Trust me, you'll be sick of it by next week," Rapunzel said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Hey, where's Elsa?" Jack spoke out, looking around the table and seeing his girlfriend was not present.

"Guys!" Elsa slammed her hands on the table after approaching the group. Frazzled, she looked at her friends with large eyes. "Homecoming is this Friday, and I'm running for queen!"

"And this involves us how..?" Flynn asked, gesturing her to go on.

"Because I thought this would be a piece of cake until I found out Meg _and _Jasmine are running, too!" Elsa said, plopping down next to her beau and placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure you can beat them," Anna spoke up optimistically. "We can put up posters, and I'm sure lots of people will vote for you. You've already got one; mine!"

Elsa gave her a frown. "I just..I really want to win," she whispered, stabbing her spaghetti with her fork angrily.

"How about after school, me, you, and Rapunzel work on posters together!" Anna suggested happily with her mouth full of food.

"Yeah, it could be fun!" Rapunzel chimed in.

"Thank guys," Elsa smiled, her mood brightening.

"So speaking of homecoming," Hans changed the conversation. "Is my favorite girl coming to cheer me on?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "I never been to a football game before, so I'm really excited!"

"You've never been to a football game before?" Flynn asked his mouth agape with surprise.

"Nope, kind of from the middle of nowhere, remember?" Anna chuckled awkwardly.

"Well I for one, am very excited that her first football experience will be watching us. She will definitely be our good luck charm," Hans smiled and winked at his blushing girlfriend.

"Well _I_ still can't believe Meg is running against me!"

**X~X~X**

Anna wiped her sweaty brow with her elbow, trying to avoid getting her face anymore colorful with the paint tattooed onto her hands. After school that day, her, Elsa, and Rapunzel had gathered in their room and begin on the tedious work that was Homecoming Queen posters. The floor was covered with large pieces of construction paper, paint, and colors galore.

"Ok, the E is a little crooked, but I'm pretty sure I finally finished this one!" Anna spoke out breathlessly, holding up the sparkly blue poster that read _Elsa for Homecoming Queen!_. "How does it look?"

Rapunzel smiled and nodded her head. Elsa on the other hand, placed her hands of her small hips and frowned. "That's not very creative. People are going to think I'm just ordinary, and they'll for sure vote for Jasmine."

Anna pursed her lips and sighed. "Ok, what do you want them to say?"

"How about 'Clap your hands, stomp your feet, vote Elsa for Homecoming Queen!'?" Rapunzel suggested.

Elsa gave her questioning look. "Doesn't fit right.."

"Ooo I got one! 'Elsa : A Queen you can be proud of'," Anna said smiling.

"That's actually not so bad!" Elsa said, pacing the floor. "Anna you're a genius!"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and gasped in surprise as Elsa wrapped her in a bear hug. Anna cherished the feeling of her friends arms around her, and hugged her back just as tightly. "No problem."

**X~X~X**

Kristoff's mood was particularly good.

He and Anna had made lots of progress on their project (and their friendship, but he didn't want to get his hopes up), nobody had teased him too relentlessly this week, and he and Sven had finally accomplished climbing one of the highest trees in the forest. He whistled down the empty hallway with a prideful stride. It was Thursday, and he had no quizzes tomorrow for once. The blonde made his way to the dining hall to dinner, high on his happiness, until he heard whispering. He stopped his feet and mouth and opened up his ears instead. Still, all he could hear was mumbling. He followed hisears so more until he was an inch away from a vacant classroom door.

"C'mon, no one will know," Kristoff's eyes widened and he gasped when he realized the voice speaking was Hans.

"But what if they do? I don't need to be labeled the school slut now," A girl's voice responded. Kristoff became even more surprised when he heard it was Meg.

"They won't I promise," Hans tried coaxing. "Anna is crucial more me to get votes, because practically everyone likes her awkwardness, even though I think it's just plain annoying. So after homecoming is over, with you and me as king and queen, we can rule this school," Hans spilled out his plan.

Kristoff could hear Meg sighing before agreeing. "Fine. But I swear, if nothing happens after homecoming, I'm telling _everyone. _Including Anna."

"Don't worry, I got that all under control," Hans laughed darkly.

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. He ran as fast as he could out of the building, trying to forget what he had just heard. Hans was using Anna? And cheating on her with.._Meg? He couldn't have chosen anyone prettier, like Cinderella? _Kristoff though to himself. _Then again, I thought she was dating Charming now. _

He looked around the campus, the sun seting casting shadows over the groups of students on the green lawn. He squinted his brown eyes and looked for any one of Anna's friends.

"Elsa!" he cried out, running over to the girl who was stapling posters to the trees painted with the red and oranges of fall. She looked over at her caller, then proceeded to ignore him. "Elsa, you have to listen to me," Kristoff breathed heavily once reaching the girl.

"I thought I told you to never talk to me," Elsa said, never making eye contact with the boy and focusing her attention on the blue poster.

"Look, we used to be really close, and though I never understood why you suddenly ditched us, I forgive you. But I really need you to hear me out. It's about Anna," Kristoff inwardly felt smug when she turned around and scowled at him.

"If you hurt her, I swear," she started to threaten, but Kristoff took her small wrists from his chest and began to explain.

"I didn't do anything. I was walking through the hall and I heard Hans and Meg...together. Hans is cheating on Anna with Meg! And he's going to break her heart at homecoming!" Kristoff walked fast trying to catch up with Elsa as she stapled another poster to a different tree.

"Hans would never do that to Anna, or to me," Elsa said. "Meg is my competition, and he said I could count on his vote."

"But he is! He's not the guy he says he is!" Kristoff tried to keep his voice down, but he was getting annoyed at Elsa's denial.

"How do I know you're not just saying this to get in my head? What if you just want to get back at me for what I did!" Elsa's voice rose.

"What do you mean, like you _completely ditching Sven and I to join the popular crowd and never speaking to us again? _Yeah, that kind of stung," Kristoff growled. "But this isn't about you, or me. It's about helping Anna."

"I don't believe you. Hans is a good guy. He would never hurt her."

"Fine then, don't believe me. But when Anna comes crying to you Friday night, don't say I never warned you."

**X~X~X**

**ooo it's getting angsty up in here! **

**review! your suggestion might make it into the story one way or another! **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! **

**once again, your reviews make my day. whenever I see a new review, my heart leaps with joy. xD**

**and can we just congratulate Frozen on being the Best Animated Feature Film at the Golden Globes? feel like a proud mama. **

**disclaimer: frozen doesn't belong to me. plain and simple. **

**X~X~X**

"What about this one?" Rapunzel twirled around the small fitting room to show off the purple dress she as wearing. The silky fabric ended at her knees, with hints of gold sneaking its way on the chest embroidery.

The girls were getting homecoming dresses, and it was proving to be a bit more difficult than any of them had thought. Too small, too big, too long, too short...the list of negative was endless, with a very small positive side.

"That one's nice!" Anna said, slouching on a chair and trying to keep her mood light.

"Too casual," Elsa said plainly. "You need something with more pizazz."

"Well I wouldn't want to upstage you, Miss Homecoming Queen," Rapunzel barked. They had been at three different stores since ten - it was now five. All of the girls were getting tired and irritated.

Elsa was about to respond with a hostile comeback before Anna stood up and spread her arms out between the two. "Look, fighting won't get us anywhere. I think we should go out into the dress department one more time, and maybe we'll find us all a dress. But we have to stay collected, otherwise this could end up worse than it already is."

The two fighting teens sighed audibly before plodding their way back out to the selection of formal gowns. They purused the racks silently and made their way to the dressing rooms one by one. simultaneously, the trio made their way to the large mirror in the center of the room, each gasping after seeing themselves and each other.

"Elsa, you look stunning," Rapunzel spoke out, looking at the blue eyed girl. Her dress was composed of a light blue material that hugged all of her curves and sparkled in every kind of light. **(****AN; Elsa's ice queen dress) **

"Thank you. Anna you look beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed after Anna shyly walked out of the small dressing room. She was clad in a beautiful teal green gown that hugged her chest tightly and puffed out into layers of tool once reaching her waist. The strapless dress had hints of different shades of green stitched in, and the sweetheart neckline flattered the petite girl well.

"You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, uh you look...more beautiful." Anna complimented awkwardly.

"Thank you," Elsa said with a smile. "But can we talk about Rapunzel! You look spectacular."

The third friend was attired in a lavender dress that stopped at her calf, the light fabric and creamy tool making her look like a graceful ballerina. The lace fastened on the bottom and sleeves gave the blonde an elegant look.

"Well, I try!" Rapunzel exclaimed, making all the girls laugh and brightening the once tense mood.

"Cheers to after seven hours and three stores, finally finding our dresses!" Anna held out an imaginary champagne glass, the two other girls following suit.

** X~X~X**

Fog swirled and churned around Anna as the moon gave off the little light available in the time of night. Trees and shrubs decorated the scene as Anna walked mindlessly through the never ending path. Her thin nightgown gave little warmth in the brisk weather, but somehow she didn't seem to care. She found her way towards a body of water - a lake, creek, or river; she wasn't sure. Nor did she seem to care.

In the distance a blurry outline of a ship could be seen. Anna eyes' widened once realizing exactly what ship it was as it began to sink slowly deeper and deeper into the foggy abyss.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" Anna screamed out, running onto the water and tripping slightly over small rocks and pebbles. She had almost started swimming when a pair of muscular arms held her back. Without even looking, Anna knew exactly who it was. "Kristoff, no!" She screeched, trying to pull her tiny body from his strong hold.

"Anna, no! You can't go out there!" Kristoff pulled both of them a safe distance away from the water. "There's nothing you can do now," Kristoff said after sitting her down and keeping her locked in a tight, warm embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I have to save them, I have to save them," Anna kept mumbling into his thick shirt which was absorbing her tears. She drifted off, as if the only thing keeping her content during this was Kristoff's warm grasp.

"Anna! Anna wake up!"

Anna grumbled before arriving to consciousness. She felt the damp wetness on her cheeks and sighed in relief once realizing her dream was only..a dream. She quickly sat up and hugged her roommate, crying again at the wound that had been reopened. "Oh, Elsa," she bawled, arms griping tighter around her.

"Shh..it's ok..I got you," Elsa whispered soothingly while rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright."

"It was such a horrible dream Elsa," Anna hiccupped before sitting up and looking at her friend, her eyes misty with tears.

"Want to talk about it?" Elsa said, patting her leg comfortingly.

Anna shook her head as her lip quivered. She wrapped her arms around herself shakily.

"Ok. But just know that I am here, always, if you need me," Elsa gave her a sympathetic smile before returning to her designated bed.

"Thank you Elsa," Anna whispered before sniffling. "You're really a great friend."

Anna couldn't see Elsa's own tears in the darkness, thinking about just how wrong Anna's statement was.

**X~X~X**

"Good job, you two. It's nice to see people who actually care about their education," Mrs. Withers said while tossing their project to Kristoff and Anna.

Anna fumbled with the stapled papers impatiently, wanting to see what the impending grade was. Kristoff stayed in his seat, knowing not to mess with Anna when she was on a mission. "Wow there, feisty pants, calm down," he tried calming down the excited girl.

"We got an A!" Anna exclaimed, making the bored students around her look up in surprise, then put their heads back down once realizing nothing exciting happened.

"What- Are you serious?" Kristoff asked. He had never gotten an A. He reached over and took the project from Anna's unsuspecting grip.

"Yes! Ah!" Anna said, wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck for a brief hug. He flinched back instinctively, then slowly wrapped his large calloused hands around her slim waist. As soon as it started, Anna loosened her grip around him and sat back down on her stool. The pair fell into an awkward silence while the other groups got their results back.

"Um, Anna? There is something I need to tell you," Kristoff cleared his throat when Anna looked over at him expectantly. "It's about Hans."

"What about me?" Hans said, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist and smiling charismatically at the pair.

"Just that..you guys make a really great couple." Kristoff lied, putting on a fake smile while inwardly he was screaming. Anna kissed the brunette's cheek and the couple began to talk more about Homecoming, causing Kristoff to drift to the background. Why did a girl as wonderful and naïve as Anna fall for someone as heinous and slimy as Hans? It wasn't fair. Kristoff actually cared about the girl, and he could treat her so much better. Sure, he didn't have the social standing or popularity, but he would take good care of her. He would learn to love her for her all her traits, good and bad. He would laugh at her awkward moments, and respect her when he wanted to be serious. He-

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, bringing him out of his dream land.

"Huh?"

"I can count on your vote for Homecoming King, right?" Hans sent him a friendly smile, though hi eyes sent something much more deadly.

"Of course," Kristoff gave a small smirk.

"Oh, and you must vote for Elsa for queen, she is just perfect!" Anna clapped her hands together.

"Everyone's voting for her," Hans chimed in.

"I was planning on voting for her anyway. We have some history together," Kristoff said, though he wasn't sure the couple heard his last sentence as they were rubbing their noses together sickeningly. Kristoff tried to hold back, but a blunt scowl escaped onto his face.

Saved by the bell, Kristoff quickly got up and left, pushing people out of the way. He needed to get away. And forget about Anna.

**X~X~X**

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, brushing out her thick hair in the bathroom as her roommate called from the desk.

"Today in Chem I was talking to Kristoff, and we were discussing Homecoming court." Anna began to explain. "And he said you guys have history together..I just wondering, did you guys date?"

Elsa's eye widened in fear and she slammed the comb down a little too harshly. "No, we just..we were friends. Like in elementary school. But we grew apart, we had different interests, so that's it. That's all there is to it," Elsa jabbered after entering the dorm.

"Ok," Anna looked over at the nervous girl with a confused look. "Don't need to get all worked up."

"I think you should stay away from him, Anna."

"Who? Kristoff?" Anna inquired.

"Yes. He is a bad influence and as someone who cares about you, I think you need to stay away from him." Elsa said with authority, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," Anna protested, standing up. "You don't control my life. I can talk to whoever I want."

"Anna liste-"

"No, you listen! He is a perfectly normal guy, but everyone here is so quick to judge everyone that no one ever gave him a chance! He's really kind, and sweet, and just a great friend! Except you wouldn't know, because you refuse to give him a second glace!" Anna was getting angry, and she threw down her pen, fuming.

"I KNOW!" Elsa yelled out.

"What?" Anna said, after Elsa's echoing scream stopped reflecting of the walls.

"Nothing, I just meant I'm sorry," Elsa fibbed, crossing her arms.

"No you didn't," Anna argued. "How would you know?"

"It's nothing Anna!" Elsa sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. "Just drop it, ok?"

"Fine," Anna whispered.

**X~X~X**

**every time you review, more kristanna fluff is created :3**


	8. Homecoming Part 1

**:) you guys are fabulous. **

**I also must warn you that this chapter will show why I rated this fic T. just letting you know :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Otherwise Jonathon Groff and Idina Menzel would be kidnapped...perhaps my basement...**

**X~X~X**

Anna walked briskly down the hallway, head held high. Homecoming was tonight, and she could hardly wait. She wore her same stingy uniform, but today the outfit didn't seem to bother her as much. In just a few short hours, she would be attired in a fabulous gown with a beautiful boy on her arm. Nothing could ruin her amazing mood.

...Until she saw Kristoff sitting on a window seat, looking straight at her.

Normally, Anna liked seeing Kristoff. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially to Hans, but talking to Kristoff was the best part of her day. She always ignored the little flutter of her heart when she did, though. Today, Kristoff's face seemed to be clothed in his normal scowl; however, something in his eyes showed Anna that something was indeed wrong.

"Kristoff! What's wrong?" Anna said, making the boy scoot over on the cushiony seat to make room for her to sit.

"Ok, Anna, I need to tell you something crazy," Kristoff started. "It's gonna sound completely bizarre, but I hope you trust me enough to listen to what I have to say." He could barely look over at her big green eyes, devastated that in a few moments they would be completely ravaged with heartbreak. "Yesterday I was walking down the hall and I heard whispering," Kristoff tried picking his words wisely. "So I went to investigate and I heard Hans...with Meg."

"What were they doing?" Anna asked naïvely.

Kristoff exhaled before making eye contact with her. "They were..." he didn't even have to finish his sentence before Anna's eyes brimmed with tears.

She shook her head violently. "No, you're lying." She stood up, choking back a sob. "Hans would never do that to me."

"I'm not lying!" Kristoff argued. What was it with girls and not believing him? "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because..I- I don't know, but he wouldn't do that! You're only doing that because you don't like our relationship!" Anna raised her voice and was grateful the hallway was empty.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! You're jealous!" Anna pointed a finger at him. "You don't like Hans, in fact you hate him, and you want to break us up!"

"Anna n-"

"No! That's the exact reason," Anna interrupted. "I guess I thought you were a better friend. I thought you were someone I could trust," Anna let a few tears escape and began to walk away. Kristoff felt his heart break into a million pieces at the sight. He never, ever, wanted to be the person to make her cry. He wished he could just run up to her, hold her in his arms, and kiss the tears away.

But he couldn't.

**X~X~X**

Anna sat on the cold bleachers, alone.

It was the Homecoming game, and usually she would be sitting by her six friends, but they were all gone. Elsa and Rapunzel were on the cheerleading squad, and Flynn, Jack, and Hans were all on the playing field, clad in their bulky football uniforms.

Of course, Anna was never one to feel sorry for herself. She would see Elsa and Rapunzel occasionally wave or toss her a smile. She was wearing Han's jersey, showing that she did have a good reason to be sitting alone, as her beau was playing in the game; and the quarterback no less. She also had bought a tall mug of hot chocolate and stole a chocolate bar from Elsa's secret stash. So, though she was alone, she was not sad.

She leaped in joy when Hans scored a touchdown, blowing a kiss her way. She smiled and pretended to catch it, holding it close to her heart. She grinned happily and sat back down, breathing in the delicious smell and temperature of her beverage.

"Having fun?"

Anna looked behind her to see Kristoff on the bleacher abaft the one she occupied. "Yes, actually. Hans just scored a touchdown."

"I can see that. I can also see how excited Meg was, too." Kristoff nodded his head over where the girl was sitting, giggling speciously to her cronies. Anna scowled before looking back at Kristoff.

"Excuse me sir, but he is a prince," she said accusingly.

"A prince?" Kristoff looked extremely skeptical.

"Yes. He is chivalrous, and handsome, and polite, and we share the same interests."

"So that automatically qualifies him to be a prince?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me but I would like to watch my prince-y boyfriend play football."

**X~X~X**

Anna slammed open the dorm door. The game ended just minutes ago, and Elsa was already back in the room, hurrying to make herself look beautiful for the dance.

"Hey," Elsa greeted warmly, poking her head out of the bathroom with half of her face beautified with makeup and her voluminous locks freshly curled. "You should get ready. The dance starts in two hours."

Ana plopped down face first onto her mattress. She grumbled in response and crawled over to the closet. "I'm just tired," she said dejectedly.

"How about I do your makeup after I finish mine?" Elsa suggested.

"Really?" Anna's mood perked up at the mention of spending time with her new best friend.

"I could never pass up a makeover opportunity," Elsa winked.

Anna smiled and quickly hopped into the shower, letting the hot water caress her tense muscles. She relaxed her neck and exhaled, trying to calm down. Nothing was wrong, Hans would see her in a few hours, they would dance and eat chocolate and have a magical time. Hans and Elsa would be crowned king and queen, and everything would be fine and dandy. She smiled contently, turning off the water and grabbing a towel and placing it around her body.

"Alright, I'm all ready for you!" Elsa called once Anna had left the bathroom to put on a bathrobe. Anna skipped over to the vanity and let Elsa work her magic, unwinding her stress when Elsa ran her silky hands through the auburn hair. The two sat in contented silence, while soft music played in the background.

"What song is this?" Anna asked softly, her eyes closed while Elsa rubbed eye shadow along her lid.

"Defying Gravity. It's from the musical Wicked," Elsa replied, her tongue poking out in concentration.

"I like it." Anna responded, nodding her head to the intense melody.

"The musical is about two girls, very different, but still they come together as close friends, almost like sisters." Elsa explained.

"Like us?" Anna asked.

"Like us," Elsa smiled.

**X~X~X**

The brigt flash on the camera made Anna's eyes twitch, but her smile remained. The photographer yelled to the next couple as Anna and Hans made their way to their friends. Dodging the large clumps of people, dressed in their best formal attire, Hans clasped Anna's hand, making their way towards their friends.

"Hey guys," Anna greeted, smiling brightly. Everyone looked so...proper. Elsa and Rapunzel looked like princesses and their dates looked nothing less than completely chivalrous. Hans wrapped his arm possessively around Anna, the fabric of the fancy dress eloping her legs.

"You guys look fantastic!" Rapunzel exclaimed, admiring the attractive couple.

"My handiwork, thank you very much," Elsa grinned, looking stunning in her blue ensemble and holding Jack's hand.

"Shut up Elsa, and let someone take a compliment," Flynn sneered good-heartedly.

"I'm crushed." Elsa said sarcastically, then grabbing Jack's hand and walking to the dance floor. "C'mon, let's dance!"

The six made their way to the dance floor, jumping and moving to the fast paced song. They were all smiles throughout the night, snacking on appetizers and drinking the punch (which Anna heard was spiked, but she decided t believe it was a new flavor). Soon, a cluster of slow songs made its way through the speakers, bunches of couples making their way slowly to the dance floor, bodies pressed close together.

"This is nice," Anna said, her arms wrapped around Hans neck and her head against his chest, inhaling his cologne. Hans hummed in response, and though this was invisible to Anna, locked eyes with Meg, mouthing words to her.

**X~X~X**

Anna walked hand in hand with Hans, making their way to her room.

"I had a fantastic time tonight," Anna smiled after reaching their destination.

"Me too," Hans said, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Anna kissed him back, the smooch quickly deepening.

"Do you wanna come in?" Anna asked breathlessly when she broke away for air, her nose still touching his. "Elsa's spending the night with Jack."

Hans nodded and followed Anna's heels inside the room. Anna couldn't' be more happy she had made her bed that morning as Hans laid her down softly. They continued to make out, until Hans hands moved a little close for comfort. Anna, not breaking the kiss, moved his hands back to her face. However, once again he tried to touch her again. Anna broke away and pushed him off of her. "Hans, I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Anna said meekly., crossing her arms for modesty.

"Why not? Everyone hooks up after homecoming," Hans said, moving back towards her hungrily.

"No!" Anna said sternly. "Hans, I need you to respect me," she whispered.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hans tried persuading her.

"It is for a girl," Anna argued, hurt splaying her face. "It's a big deal for me, and I thought you would respect my decision."

"It's just sex, Anna! It really doesn't matter much."

"It does for me!" Anna yelled. "I think you should leave," her lip quivered, not making eye contact with him. He slowly got out and put on his shoes and jacket, slamming the door behind him.

**X~X~X**

**oooooo this is only part 1 of homecoming! ;)**

**don't worry, (SPOILER ALERT) the next chapter is full of KRISTANNA! **

**review, my wonderful, wacky children? :)**


	9. Homecoming Part 2

**:) that is all.**

**disclaimer: frozen doesn't belong to me, yada yada**

**X~X~X**

Elsa took deep breaths and held her head up like a true queen. She stood next to Meg and Jasmine on the stage, the bright lights blinding her. Squinting out into the audience, she saw Jack, who gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. She gave him a polite nod in return. After all, she was almost queen, and queens must be polite and proper at all times.

"I just want to say, thank you so much for letting me be your MC tonight. You guys are amazing," a short Asian boy named Mushu spoke out.

"Enough stalling, get to the winners!" Someone in the audience spoke out.

"Alright, alright." Mushu hushed the crowd. "Drumroll please."

**X~X~X**

Anna sat in her bed, ugly, fat tears running down her cheeks. He prefect night had ended in disaster. Her and Hans were supposed to have epic romance, and now she ended the night all alone and heartbroken. She rethought the situation a little bit. Maybe Hans was right. It was just sex...

No. Anna shook her head. She would not be his pleasure. She still cared for Hans, of course, but she needed a man to respect her.

Maybe it was the punch talking...

Anna shook that thought. He didn't have that much to drink, she's sure.

And everyone does hook up at formals...

Well Anna didn't. They had only been dating a few weeks! It was defiantly not time for that yet.

Anna wiped her eyes, feeling stupid for arguing with herself. She didn't want Hans to be mad at her. She laughed and tried cleaning up the melting makeup that Elsa had worked so hard on.

Elsa.

The Homecoming Court!

Anna panicked and quickly got herself presentable. She checked the clock on the wall near the door. 5 minutes until she would be crowned. Anna cursed herself forgetting and rushed out of the door, blowing little pieces of hair from her forehead.

She rushed back into the large doorway just as the M.C. for the night (some Chinese kid Anna didn't know the name of; but he was funny so she wasn't complaining) was calling up the princes and princesses. She waved frantically to her friend, but Elsa stared straight ahead very professionally.

"Our Homecoming King is..."Mushu anticipated while the drummer rolled the instrument. "Hans Of The Southern Isles!"

Applause roared through the ballroom as Hans stood smiling, gratefully lowering his head for the crown to be place regally. He bowed. Anna sighed. He looked even more amazing with the beautiful gold crown resting on top his head, making his beautiful eyes sparkle.

"And what everyone really is interested in; Homecoming Queen!" Mushu said to the boisterous crowd. He opened the white envelope's gold seal and looked at it surprisingly. "Well, this is new! Our Homecoming Queen you've elected is not one of our candidates!"

Anna saw Elsa eyes drop with disappointment, but her stern gaze not absent. Anna felt even sadder. Elsa had worked so hard for this, and for nothing.

"Our 2014 Homecoming Queen is..." Anna held her breath. "Anna of Arendelle!"

**X~X~X**

Time seemed to freeze when Anna heard her name being spoken out. Her eyes widened when the bright spotlight fell on her, and she shielded her eyes. People around began pushing her until she got up to the stage. Walking up the steps, she tried to avoid Elsa's gaze. She knew Elsa was close to tears.

She seemed in a trance when the tiara was placed on her head and was told to curtsy. Hans grabbed her hand and together they bowed, the audience's vociferous cheers ringing through the hall.

"congratulations, Queen Anna," Hans whispered in her ear.

Anna only looked panicked, glancing around the rom at the smiling and cheering teens. She looked back towards Elsa, who looked at her with tears running down her cheeks, running out the side door.

"Elsa!" Anna began running towards the door. "Wait!"

"Anna!" Hans pulled her back. "The King and Queen are required one dance," he held out his gloved hand.

"This I more important than a stupid dance," Anna said, rejecting his hand and running after her friend.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wait!" Anna ran after the glimpse of ice blue running through the garden. "Please! Talk to me!"

They reached a corner of the nursery with a bed of flowers encasing them. Elsa sat on a cold stone bench. "Why should I? You stole my crown."

"Is this really about a stupid high school homecoming?" Anna asked skeptically, sitting next to her devastated friend.

Elsa sat quietly for a moment before responding. "When I came here in the third grade, I didn't really have many friends. I was shy, and lonely, and afraid. Kristoff was just like me, and we became friends. Really good friends, actually. Sven came along two years later, and we were the three musketeers," Elsa chuckle drooped. "But we got teased. A lot. Around seventh grade, I became almost obsessed with the getting into the popular crowd. Or at least something better than all the bullying I was get hanging out with Kristoff and Sven.

"So one day, a bunch of popular cheerleaders came up to me, and were actually decent to me. They told me I could be apart of their clique, but there was a catch. I had to completely abandon Kristoff and Sven. So, being the immature, naïve girl I was, I did. I completely stopped talking to them." Elsa choked back a sob, looking out into the trees. "I didn't even say goodbye, or..or..anything. The last thing I said to them was to never talk to me again."

Anna rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I felt absolutely horrible, but my heinous obsession with popularity got the best of, and I became a total bitch. I did end up hanging with some really cool people, don't get me wrong, but I wish I could go back. I'm never myself anymore."

"That's ok, you can just be friends with them again!" Anna said, smiling.

"Reputations are like vases, Anna. Extreme fragile. If the get broken, you can do everything to fix and glue it back to what was it was before, but it will never be the same as what you started with. That's why I wanted to win Homecoming Queen so badly. I wanted everyone to complete forget abut the old me. I wanted to be the girl everyone wanted to be; everyone looked up to," Elsa looked over at Anna, tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes.

Anna bite her lip, trying for a good, helpful response. "I agree with you to Kristoff and Sven was wrong. However, because the both are good guys, I'm pretty sure they'll forgive you. And why can't we all be friends? You have me, Jack, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Hans who love you for who you are. You don't have to wear a mask anymore. With true friends, you can do anything."

Elsa turned and gave Anna a tight embrace. "Thank you," Elsa whispered, sending vibrations down the other girl's shoulder. Anna just smiled and patted her back in return.

"Elsa!" The two girls broke their hug when they heard Jack's voice echoing through the plants.

"I better go. I still owe Hans a dance," Anna smiled and walked passed Jack.

Strolling back into the dance, she looked around for Hans, standing on her tiptoes. "Excuse me?" she asked a Indian girl named Pocahontas. "Do you know where Hans is?"

"I think I saw him by the restrooms," John, her date, answered.

"Thank you!" Anna clad out, making her way quickly towards that direction. She smiled optimistically. Maybe Hans wanted ot apologze, and they could go back to their fabulous, perfect relationship. But when she turned the hallway, her thoughts went everywhere but happiness.

There, standing against the wall, was Hans and Meg, tightly locked together in a kiss. Hands roamed haphazardly and they kiss was escalating quickly.

Anna let silent tears fall down her cheeks, standing frozen on the spot, looking heartbrokenly at the pair. How could Hans do this to her? She was always faithful, always sweet, and tried her best to keep him happy. She guessed she wasn't good enough.

However, her sadness and disappointment soon turned into anger and rage. She stormed over to the lip-locked pair and tore their hands off each other. Looking over at Hans, she didn't hesitate to wind up her arm and slap in square in the cheek, leaving a nasty red handprint on the soft skin.

"How could you?" Anna asked, as Hans held his cheek, groaning in pain.

"I thought you said you two broke up!" Meg screeched at Hans.

Both girls looked over at their lover for an explanation. "Anna, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake!"

"A mistake?" Meg asked, pursing her lip in irritation.

"No, Meg you're amazing. I mean, Anna," Hans blubbered, not knowing what words to say. He never thought he would get caught in the act. He stood back straight up, reaching out for Anna.

"Save it, Hans. We're done, you worthless, filthy pig." Anna began to walk away, then turned around and landed another blow to his face.

**X~X~X**

Anna ran through the woodland path, losing her shoes in the process. She finally let herself cry, the water quickly brushing off her cheeks from the wind. She picked up her dress, the bottom tool already caked with mud and dirt.

She finally found a secluded area, the moon illuminating the dark sky and sitting on a stout tree stump. She placed her head in her hands and her elbows her knees. She sobbed quietly to herself, wallowing in self pity.

"Anna?" a voice called out, sticks cracking under the weight.

"Kristoff?" Anna sniffled, looking behind her. Once seeing the stature of the blonde boy, she ran clumsily over to him, clasping onto him like her life depended on it.

"Whoa," Kristoff stumbled at the extra weight. "Are you ok?" he asked, holding up the shivering girl. "Where's your jacket?"

"I-I don't have one," Anna gulped, looking up him with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate." She apologized, stepping away from the tempting warmth of Kristoff.

"N-no," Kristoff cleared his throat, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's ok. What happened to Homecoming?"

Anna plopped down on the stump. "It's a long story," she chuckled nervously, her hand placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have time."

Anna looked over at her companion, sitting next to her. She took a deep breath and began her story. Through the tale, they sat closer and closer than they ever had before, their thighs and shoulders touching, sending electricity through both of their veins. Kristoff listened intently, murmuring and stayin quiet at the appropriate times.

"And then I ran here." Anna shrugged her shoulders after finishing her anecdote.

"What a dick," Kristoff stated bluntly, making Anna giggle. Ever since Kristoff had been by her side, her tears had dried and her mood lightened.

"Wanna know a secret?" Anna said. Kristoff looked over at her, his warm brown eyes full of care, making Anna want to cry. "I never really liked Hans anyway. I guess I was a little obsessed with wanting a boyfriend."

"Remember at the library, when we talked about our crushes?"

"Yeah?"

"And I told you I'd introduce you to her someday?" Kristoff took a deep breath, feeling brave.

"You actually pinky promised," Anna corrected, making Kristoff laugh.

"Well, I think it's time you two meet."

"What?" Anna questioned. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Kristoff leaned closer to her Anna and quickly capture his lips with hers.

**X~X~X**

**sorry for that ending. I have to keep you coming for something more, right? ;)**

**REVIEW. (please:))**


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the much anticipated chapter! and 100 reviews! you have no idea how happy that makes me. :D**

**however, I have some bad news...**

**im going on vacation to the mountains so I will not have internet until Tuesday...:'(**

**disclaimer: Frozen isn't mine...sigh...**

**X~X~X**

Anna's eyes opened extremely wide once Kristoff started kissing her. However, she soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, exhaling into his mouth. His lips tasted of the perfect combination of pine and ice, an unusual mix. The forest behind them was intensely still, and the only thing on their minds was each other.

Kristoff wrapped his large labored hands around Anna's tiny waist, afraid of breaking her small frame. She tasted of chocolate and something so _Anna_ that he wanted to kiss her forever. Sure, that probably wasn't the best move to pull right after her crazy night, but he couldn't help how tempting she had looked. And now that he had gotten a taste, he couldn't get enough.

Anna broke away once the need for oxygen became necessary. She left their foreheads touching, and breathed deeply, and looked into the brown eyes millimeters away. She felt breathless, an effect Hans never could master.

Hans!

Anna quickly pushed Kristoff away at the thought. She had just minutes ago been heartbroken, and here she was wanting another man? And what about Elsa? That drama was surely just beginning.

Kristoff didn't pull her back, just regained his normal stature and faced the flurry of trees surrounding them. "I-I'm sorry," Kristoff interrupted the land's quiet stillness. "I shouldn't of done that."

"No, I..I liked it," Anna said sheepishly, smiling at Kristoff. "But, I literally just broke up with Hans less than a half hour ago. I..I need some space. This night has been a whirlwind."

"No, it's completely fine," Kristoff replied awkwardly, secretly jumping in the air knowing Anna liked him back. As much as he wanted to kiss Anna more, he knew she needed her distance.

"What happened between you and Elsa? She told me some things, but I want to hear it from you," Anna looked at the blonde, who still stared intently at nature.

Kristoff inhaled and thought before answering. "We were best friends since the day we met. She was a reclusive, shy girl, and we were exactly alike. We were like peas and carrots, me and Elsa. But, middle school happened, and even though I was perfectly fine with my social standing, Elsa wasn't. The bullying was really getting to her. She was like a porcelain doll, if you held her too tight she would break. But I was persistent in trying to get it in her that their teasing didn't matter; we would run away together and never see their stupid faces again. But one day, she never came to our lunch spot by the tree stump. She always made it there. So, I went looking for her. She was with the Pops, the popular crowd. She stormed up to me with this evil little grin on her face and told me; "Never talk to me again, you got it?"" Kristoff was near tears at this point, never looking at Anna and trying to hold them in. "But you want to know the worst part?" He chocked, looking at Anna for the first time. "I could see her eyes. They were so...full of regret. She looked miserable, and there was nothing I could do. She made her decision." A few tears escaped his left eye. "And after that, I never saw her again. She was in my history class freshman year, but she refused to look at me."

"Kristoff," Anna said apologetically, touching his muscular arm softly.

"No, whatever, the past is in the past." Kristoff put his walls back up. "I don't need her anymore anyway."

"She needs you," Anna said. "She needs her friend back. She's dying inside."

"Well she should've thought of that before she completely ditched us!" Kristoff's devastation turned into rage. "She deserves everything that happened to her."

"Kristoff, I know you don't feel that way," Anna read him like a book. "If you want us to be together, I want to know about your past. And if that includes Elsa, I need to know. I want you to be friends again."

"Did you tell her that?" Kristoff scoffed. "Because in case you forgot, she was the one who wanted to end this friendship."

"You know Elsa more than anybody. Is that really what she thinks?"

Kristoff scoffed again. "I'd rather not have all that drama in my life."

"Fine," Anna said, standing up and brushing off her dress. "But I can't be with you until you get this sorted out. You and Elsa are the two most important people in my life right now, and I won't let you make me chose between you both." Anna walked away.

Kristoff growled loudly at the sky. What had happened, everything had been going so perfect, Anna depending on him made him feel cared for, and then the kiss (which was definitely the best part) and then the talk about Elsa which had ruined everything.

Why was he getting blamed for everything? He was the victim here; Elsa had left _him. _And now she wanted him back? Well too bad. She should've though of that before she ran off and ditched him 5 years ago.

Kristoff yelled in frustration. He was getting nowhere in this. _People are too complicated,_ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should just move to the woods and live with rock trolls for the rest of my life._

**X~X~X**

It was one of those lets-stay-in-bed-and-watch-chick-flicks-all-day kind of day.

Elsa and Anna both had had a rough and somewhat puzzling night. The morning came with bright sunshine outside of their wide windows. They both regretted forgetting to close the white blinds the night before. Coincidentally, both roommates woke around the same time, sat up, looked at each other and rolled back over into the warm, plush comforter.

Her mind somewhat clearing from dreamland, Elsa spoke out first. "I don't want to get up. Ever."

Anna grunted in reply. Elsa had learned over the past few weeks that Anna was _not_ a morning person. At all. You couldn't have an educated converstion until the red head had been awake for a good hour. Nonetheless, she continued to talk. "I vote we stay in bed all day and watch your excessive collection of romantic comedies. How does that sound?" Elsa took Anna grumble and saggy attempt of a thumbs up as a yes. She slowly stumbled out of bed and grabbed the MacBook and a stack of films. "Scoot," she used her leg to push the rock of a girl over and crammed into the full bed. Placing a movie into the ejector, she pressed play. Slowly but surely, her roommate sat up against the royal purple silk pillows.

"It's about time," Elsa giggled at Anna's horrid case of bed head. "I put in your favorite movie." Elsa tried coaxing Anna to conscinous.

It worked. Anna shot up with a smile on her face. "Mean Girls?!"

"Yes," Elsa laughed at Anna's dramatic reaction.

"You're the best. Wait!" Anna climbed over Elsa to reach under her bed. Grabbing a tin bucket, she opened the plastic seal and appeared on the bed. She wore an evil grin as she pulled out a plethora of chocolate. "We can't have a movie marathon without chocolate!"

**X~X~X**

The two besties said cuddly and warm all day. By the time The Notebook came on, Elsa decided that the wounds from last night needed to be medicated.

"I never saw you after you went back into the dance. Did you and Hans have fun?" Elsa asked.

"Actually, about that," Anna bit her lip. "I uh, I went back into the dance and found Hans sucking face with Meg." Anna held back her tears.

"Anna," Elsa patted her shoulder in a sisterly way.

"No, it was fine," Anna's tears slowly went away. "I slapped him. Twice."

Elsa giggled with her friend. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Then I ran out of there as fast as I could before someone could catch me!"

Their giggling shortened to a stop as they continued watching one of the greatest love stories of all time. "Elsa?" Anna spoke out quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Something else major happened yesterday, too."

"Rapunzel and Flynn said they were going to break up? Don't worry that happens almost every week, it's nothing serious."

"No, actually," Anna's response made Elsa pause the movie and look over at he friend. "I went out into the forest, and Kristoff was there. I told him everything that happened, and then..."

"AND THEN?!"

"Andthenwekissed." Anna's voice went super speed.

"You what?"

**X~X~X**

**oh my gosh. that was so mean. **

**I know im just heinous, but would you guys mind reviewing? I love you all lots :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**:') you guys make me so happy. and I had a fabulous vacation, though I did almost freeze. even though there was no snow. maybe because im a Californian and im a wimp. **

**and did you really think I'd finish the story with no warning? and no end speech? xD **

**disclaimer: sorry guys, frozen doesn't belong to me. :/**

**X~X~X**

"You what?"

Anna gulped audibly and bit her lip. She knew telling Elsa wasn't going to be a quick walk in the park, but nothing could have prepared her for the look plastered onto the icy blonde's face. "We kissed," Anna tried sounding nonchalant. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?" _Elsa's intense gaze made Anna want to be sucked into the wall. "Um, in case you forgot you literally broke up with Hans less than twenty fur hours ago, and now you're kissing other guys?"

"I didn't do anything else, and in case you forgot Hans was the one who cheated on me, not the other way!" Anna argued.

"So? It takes at least a week to get over a guy, if you actually were all into him in the first place," Elsa jabbed.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a slut?" Anna accused.

"Well, if the shoe fits!" Elsa punched at Anna's heart.

"I didn't do anything else, it was just in the moment, ok?" Anna's eyes brimmed with tears. "You're the only one I told."

"Why did you tell me anyway?" Elsa inquired, her face red with frustration and anger.

"Because I thought this is what best friends did!" Anna screeched. "Best friends are supposed to celebrate and giggle with each other when this kind of stuff happens. They're supposed to be there for each other when times get hard or the drama is unbearable, you know, like I did for _you last night! _They're supposed to laugh at each other, and make so many inside jokes you can't count them all, and just enjoy life together. I thought we were that, but I guess not," Anna sobbed, crawling out of the bed and running out the door.

**X~X~X**

Ten minutes later, Elsa still sat frozen in the same position, her last conversation looping continuously through her brain. She may have been a tad harsh on the younger girl, but Elsa had a point. Anna had just broken up with Hans, a wound that needed time as its medicine to heal. Especially the way that ended. And was she glad that her old best friend and her new best friend were suddenly close? Sure, it was a little weird, but she wasn't mad. Bringing Kristoff back into her life was going to be rough, and now that apparently Anna and said blonde were more than friends, she had no choice but to try to patch up the years old feud.

Did she think Anna's decision was rash and a little too spontaneous? Of course! She sighed in defeat however once realizing that no matter what she did or said she didn't control Anna's life. Though she would do everything in her power to protect her from feeling anymore pain from the world.

She didn't have a complete plan, but she knew what she needed to do first.

**X~X~X**

"Hey Hans, wait up!" Elsa waved her arm when the brunette turned around in the crowded hallway.

"Hello, Elsa," Hans greeted warmly with a smile cemented on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh nothing much," Elsa gave him a overdone smile in return. "Have you seen Anna lately?" She grinned even wider seeing the small hint of panic in Han's charismatic eyes.

"No, I thought she said she was hanging out with you today," Hans lied coolly.

"No," Elsa felt almost like a Barbie with the way she was faking. "But since, you know, you guys are dating, and seem so, so close, I thought I'd try you first."

"Uh, nope. Not with me." As much as she hated to admit, Hans fibs were so believable Elsa herself almost believed him. "Actually ,when you do find her, I need to talk to her as well. We had a little disagreement yesterday that needs clearing up."

"What could that be?" Elsa questioned. "You guys seemed completely in love during the dance."

"Uh, just a misunderstanding."

"Well, if it's just a little understanding I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like you cheated on her or anything, right?" Elsa laughed obnoxiously. "That would be just so crazy! I mean, Hans the guy everyone just adores, the star student, the Troy Bolton of our school, cheated on the most innocent, adorable girl in the whole school? If that got out, you're reputation would just be ruined! That would be a real shame, don't you think?" Elsa said, cocking her head to the side and grinned manically and Han's whitening face.

"Who told you?" Hans asked anxiously.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are a complete and utter dick."

"Please, please don't tell anyone," Hans pleaded with large eyes.

"Normally I would forgive you, especially with those adorable puppy dog eyes. But now, I'm not so sure. What's in it for me?" Elsa reveled in the feeling of being in control.

"I..uh...I'll...um..." Hans stuttered.

"Wow," Elsa shook her head mockingly. "I can't believe you don't have another fake answer coming off your oh so smooth tongue. Looks like I'm telling," Elsa started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hans called out. "You know, for saying you care about Anna so much, doesn't look like you do." Elsa turned around and started at him like he had bats crawling out of his ears. "If this does get out, you know how many more people will be obsessed with Anna? They'll bombard her and never leave her sight."

"So?"

"So what if she pulls an Elsa? What if she actually looks up to you and idolizes you enough that she does exactly what you did- ditch her true friends to be popular."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Excuse me, but I'm very popular."

"Eh, you could use a little bit of a lift on the social ladder," Hans scoffed. "And then, you'll feel the exact pain that you bestowed on your 'best friend' Kristoff. Are you sure nothing else went on all those years together? I'm sure you two had a fling sometime," Hans looked up and lifted a finger. "Oh! Maybe that's why you don't want Anna and Kristoff together! You just want Kristoff for yourself, but no one need to know about that, because your precious little reputation will be ruined. What. A. Shame."

"That's not even true!" Elsa insisted. "I very much love Jack. And the only reason I'm not ok with their relationship is because FYI, Anna just broke up with you last night, because you _cheated on her!" _Elsa was fuming with rage.

"Well, once my version of the story gets out, no one will believe your pity excuse to keep your goody-goody reputation spotless. And Jack will break up with you, your friends abandon you, Kristoff will be utterly disgusted and any thoughts he had of you two fixing this relationship will be out the window. And worst of all, Anna so upset and betrayed she never talks to you again."

Elsa scowled. "You wouldn't dare." She eyed him so closely that their chests touched.

"Try me."

**X~X~X**

**Oooo Oooo that's a strange turn in the plot! what's gonna happen? and what will happen to kristanna? *dramatic music***

**please review! more reviews, more kristanna fluff to follow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**here is the much anticipated kristanna fluff! :3**

**disclaimer: my possessions do not include the movie frozen. **

**X~X~X**

Anna rushed through the long cold corridors of her dorm building until reaching the bleary air outside. She ran and ran, not caring about the grey colored sky or the looks she was getting about her pajamas or her untamed mass of hair. Her vision blurry with tears, she didn't notice anything except the brown dirt of the makeshift path. Craving something familiar and warm, she ran through the forest. She was so focused on her last conversation she didn't notice herself tripping over a large rock until she started tumbling down a grassy and rock covered hill, yelps of pain escaping her throat. Reaching the bottom, she groaned in agony and let the intense feeling of pain and sleepiness overtake her.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff walked through the woods, dragging a stick through the infinite number of trees encircling him. He pulled his hood on after noticing the swift winds picking up around him and the sky growing dark with red and purple. Looking out into the never ending nature, his soul cried out for freedom. He wanted to run away, taste the palatable delicacy of independence.

So, he did.

He started to run, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. The trees and plants around him passed in a blur, and he laughed at the breeze running through his shaggy mane. However, the tingling feeling of self sufficiency turned into a shocking pain in his ankle. Stopping quickly, he cried out loudly before lifting up his baggy pant leg. He cursed the sky and himself. How could he have forgotten about that stupid ankle monitor? Now, it was beeping and vibrating out of control. Clenching his teeth, he walked as fast as he could to a closer location. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes once it stopped alerting.

Suddenly, he heard whimpers coming from a small distance. He looked around, eyeing a small figure curled up in leaves and branches down the hill. His comfort quickly turned into panic once seeing familiar auburn hair. Running down the hill as fast as he could without tripping, he kneeled down and wiped the tangle of hair out of her closed eyes. "Anna! Anna! Please, answer me!" Kristoff repeated, while putting his head to her mouth to find signs of breathing. He exhaled in alleviation when he heard her quiet snore. "Oh, God, Anna," he cried, lifting her off the ground and into his arms, burying his head in her neck and holding her tightly. "How did you manage to get yourself in this mess?" he shook his head and stood up, holding her bridal style and began the long track back to school.

**X~X~X**

Anna sighed and curled deeper into the burrito of blankets and pillows around her, grinning. She breathed in the delicious scent of ice and pine, stretching out like a cat.

Wait...ice and pine?

Anna's eye shot open and she examined her surroundings. The blueprint of the room looked like hers, except all the royal purples were substituted with rich greens. Small pictures covered the wall next to the bed. Squinting, Anna saw them to be shots of Kristoff and Sven, laughing, playing games, and doing things friends did. She smiled when she saw a picture of a young Kristoff hugging an almost unrecognizable Elsa, both eyes tight and smiles bright.

Looking around the area, she saw Kristoff crouched over at the wooden desk, writing intensely. His back muscles strained and his blonde locks falling in his face combined with the grey hoodie and jeans he was wearing and his eyes focused and small tongue poking out in concentration, Anna had never seen anything more alluring.

Hearing the small contented murmur departing Anna's mouth, Kristoff turned around quickly. "You're awake," he stated simply.

"What the heck?" Anna asked, looking down at her attire in surprise. She wore her pajamas still, but her torso was clothed in a baggy sweatshirt with faded lettering. "How'd I get here?"

"Um..." Kristoff started, biting his lip in the most adorable way. "I was just walking through the wood and I saw you. You were asleep and you got cut up pretty badly. I'm guessing you fell down the hill."

"Oh," Anna replied, still confused and wincing at the pain she felt in her left wrist.

"I probably shouldn't ask this, but how did you manage to fall off the main path in the first place?"

"Elsa and I had an argument," Anna sighed dropping her shoulders. "She mad me mad so I ran to the woods. I don't know exactly why, it just felt right. Anyway, I kind of tripped and I guess I fell. But I don't remember anything else after that."

"About that," Kristoff looked down and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I..uh..I picked you up and brought you here. You..uh..were pretty out," Kristoff looked up at the girl who stared at him with intense eyes. "And I didn't know where else to bring you, so I brought you to my room. I-if that's ok I mean," Kristoff panicked. "I probably shouldn't have..I mean. Of course I should have; you needed help..but..oh crap."

"Kristoff! It's fine," Anna smiled and touched her hand to his arm. Through his rant, Kristoff had gotten up from the desk chair and started pacing the room. He stopped in front of Anna's sitting form when she touched his arm. Locking eyes, she spoke again. "I appreciate it," she gave him a warm smile. "Though how did I end up in your sweatshirt?"

"Uh," Kristoff chuckled awkwardly, stepping away from the trance. "It was really windy and you were shivering...so I uh...gave you mine. But I didn't take off your clothes or anything! I respect your privacy."

Anna's mood brightened at his adorable awkwardness. She giggled. "I know. I would never think of you to do that."

"Oh. Good," Kristoff calmed down, sitting down on the side of the bed. The pair fell into a deep long silence, feeling awkward and all he could think about was last night and how it changed their relationship. His eyes enlarged once Anna laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. He looked down at the girl. Hair gnarled and thick and eyes droopy with fatigue, wearing his old sweatshirt: he had never seen anything more exquisite. She looked up at him, a dopey smile painted on her lips.

"This is nice," she whispered, gazing at him with those remarkable eyes.

"Yeah," Kristoff breathed, switching his gaze from her eyes to her lips. He licked his lips unconsciously.

"You can kiss me, if you want," Anna murmured, slowly, eyeing his lips as well.

Getting the green light, Kristoff leaned in to peck her lips gently. She surged her mouth onto his, wrapping her injured wrist and right hand around his muscular neck, playing with the stray blonde hairs at the nape of his neck.

Kristoff moaned softly before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, relishing in her warmth and scent. Kissing Anna was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and nothing like how he'd imagined. He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing this girl. However, the need for oxygen became too great and he had to part their lips. Giving her a few Eskimo kisses, he smiled at her grin. "I. Absolutely. Adore. Kissing. You," he spoke each sentence after pecking her lips, making Anna giggle.

"Well, what a coincidence! I feel the same way!" Anna laughed.

Kristoff surged his lips to hers once more.

**X~X~x**

**kind of a shortie, but I wanted you guys to get an update tonight.****and pretty please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys.**

**sorry about the length of my chapters, but if you want uploads every 1-2 days, you gotta give me some sort of slack:)**

**disclaimer: Frozen...mine mine mine mine mine!...jk ;)**

**X~X~X**

Elsa paraded the hallways on her next mission: find Kristoff. Besides their shaky history together, she needed to talk to him about something much more important at the moment.

Anna.

Searching the back of her brain, she made her way towards Kristoff's room. Her memory didn't disappoint when she knocked on the door and the mountain man stood before her. "Hi," she tried smiling warmly.

Clad in his usual baggy clothes and scowl, he looked her up and down. "What do you want?" His voice was down to a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Elsa softly spoke back, trying to peek into the green room.

Kristoff's large frame covered her eyesight. "That's none of your business," he growled. "Like I said, what do you want?"

"If it concerns Anna, then it is my business," Elsa glowered back at him menacingly.

Kristoff contemplated his options. He could slam the door in front of her face like she did so many years ago. In fact, she deserved that. But, he cared about Anna, and if Elsa was Anna's closest friend, he would try to respect her. He didn't want to be anything like Hans. She definitely deserved better. He groaned softly and opened the door.

Elsa looked around the small single room. It looked almost the same as when they were younger, only messier, darker. She saw pictures pasted on the wooden walls, mostly of him and Sven, but she found a few of herself. She grimaced at her old , something in the room did not look very familiar. On the unmade bed laid a ball of girl, auburn hair covering her freckled face.

"What is Anna doing in your room...wearing your clothes..." Elsa tried to keep her tone calm though her mood was anything but relaxed.

"Well after an argument you and Anna apparently had today, she ran out into the woods. She fell down the hill and I found her. I thought you would cut my throat is I brought her back to you, so I carried her to my room. And before you ask, I didn't _do _anything to her, in the woods or in here," he gave Elsa a questioning look. "So you can quit looking at me like I'm a child molester."

"Sorry," Elsa apologized, but she still fumed. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes. I wrapped her wrist in gauze and gave her some Nyquil. She'll survive, don't worry," Kristoff added the last part after looking at Elsa's panicked gaze.

"Is that..all you two did?" Elsa asked tentatively.

"That's none of your business," Kristoff replied sarcastically.

"Look, as much as I just are fighting with you, that wasn't the reason I came here," Elsa glared at the blonde boy. "It's about Anna."

"What about her?" Kristoff asked reclining in the plush office seat.

"She told me about you two," Elsa started. "In the woods last night."

"And that affects you how?"

"Because I don't trust you," Elsa lied. Personally, she thought Kristoff would be a perfect match for Anna. However, her conversation with Hans had changed all of her opinions. She wanted to keep everyone's reputations clean; stick o the status quo. Her and Anna could still be best friends and stay somewhat high on the social pyramid, and Kristoff would stay at he bottom, where he belonged.

"You don't trust _me_?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, but what did I ever do to lose your trust in me? I've never betrayed you," Kristoff tried keeping his voice down for the sake of Anna's sleep.

"You're bad for Anna. She won't be able to handle the teasing she'll get for dating you," Elsa tried coming up with a decent excuse.

"Please, like anyone even acknowledges my presence," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "They don't have time to bully me when they're too busy focusing on themselves."

"Still, you're a bad influence. Don't think I forgot about your constant run ins with the authorities," Elsa pointed out, looking down at the bulk hiding under Kristoff's pant leg.

Kristoff growled. "That doesn't matter. I never hurt anyone, and you know that."

"Still, no one else does," Elsa smirked.

"Why are you being so evil?" Kristoff asked exasperated.

"I'm not," Elsa said, hating herself for being so cruel. "I just want to keep things how they should be."

"And that would be?"

"Anna needs to stay somewhat high on the social ladder. You and I both know she's fragile. I don't know why she came here, but I know it wasn't to 'meet new friends'. I know I've been a total brat to you, but please. Just stay away from Anna. Once I figure out why she's here, I promise we can all be friends again, if she's stable enough."

"I'm pretty sure Anna doesn't care about that kind of stuff," Kristoff mumbled in protest.

"You need to get yourself sorted out before you think about having a relationship," Elsa spoke out in the silence, making Kristoff look up. "Same goes for Anna. She just broke up with Hans last night. She can't be pushed into another relationship right now. And you," she pointed at his ankle monitor. "She won't want to date a guy that can't even take her out on one."

"Fine," Kristoff agreed, sighing. He knew this was best for Anna. She needed to stick with some close friends. Even though he and Elsa's relationship had been terminated, he knew Elsa had good intentions behind her. Even if they seemed ridiculous. "But only for Anna."

**X~X~X**

Anna woke up to a personal heater.

Well, it wasn't a real heater. It was just a pair of massive arms wrapped around her tiny frame so tightly that she felt like a bear in hibernation, completely content and full.

"Kristoff," she smiled, tickling his sides gently. "Wake up."

"Hmgmmh," Kristoff mumbled, wrapping his limbs impossibly closer around the giggling girl.

"It's two a.m.," Anna laughed.

Kristoff senses suddenly became clear and he knew what he had to do. His heart broke at the thought of the conversation looming ahead. "I think you should go home."

"What?" Anna looked worried.

"The R.A. will be walking around soon, and we'll get in trouble," Kristoff said tiredly.

"I'm willing to risk it," Anna snuggled closer.

"No," Kristoff pushed himself off of her, the room becoming drastically colder. She sat up and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry," She said softly, tears welling up in her teal eyes.

"Go," Kristoff said. "I don't think this is going to work out. We both need to sort out our own lives before we think about getting together," Kristoff choked back a sob.

"Whatever I did, Kristoff, I'm sorry," Anna replied, tsunami tides in her orbs.

"Just go," he choked, forcing himself to look away from the usual happy girl that now looked like she was dying.

"Ok," Anna murmured, hiccupping. "Just, I'm sorry."

And with that, she closed the door softly behind her.

**X~X~X**

Elsa laid in her bed, counting the minutes with the grandfather clock ticking outside her room. The thin walls made it easy for her to hear any kind of noise in the hall. It was two in the morning, and Anna still hadn't arrived. Elsa was extremely wary of her spending the night with Kristoff. However, she knew the blonde boy was a man of his word, and she braced herself for the horrible heartbreak her friend would have to face.

Suddenly, the door quietly opened, light flickering through the crack. Elsa closed her eyes and heard Anna's sniffles while she washed her face and put on a clean pair of pajamas. However, looking over at the girl once she'd gotten into bed, Elsa saw her cuddling profusely with that baggy black sweater.

Oblivious to her wide awake friend, Anna looked at the ceiling, clenching onto the sweatshirt and letting silent tears fall down her cheeks. Two heartbreaks in two days. How could she be so ingenuous? She cursed herself. Her best and worst attribute was that she trusted people far too easily. What did she do wrong? Wouldn't someone just be honest with her and tell her? She never thought of herself to be mean or crude. Sure, she knew she may be awkward and weird, but that wasn't a deal breaking attribute. What was she doing wrong?

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" Anna sobbed quietly, breaking her heart and the girl sleeping next to her.

**X~X~X**

**you know what they say; fluff doesn't last forever. **

**please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**your reviews make me ecstatic. **

**this chapter is pretty much just dialogue, but extremely crucial so READ WELL. :)**

**disclaimer: frozen is on my wish list**

**X~X~X**

Anna sat motionless in her World Civilizations class, completely ignoring all the commotion around her.

Boys were flirting disgustingly with the giggling girls, who constantly flipped their hair. The teacher kept trying to talk over them with his monotone voice explaining Incan Empires, but no one seemed to care about human sacrifices.

Anna felt like she was in a trance. Ever since she'd woken up that morning, her head throbbed and muscles ached. She knew she wasn't hung over, but it sure felt like it. She had barely even put on her shirt the right way this morning, and threw her hair up in a ponytail, leaving her face natural. The only words she had said that day was the occasional greeting she would give fellow classmates and teachers in the hallway, a droopy smile glued onto her saddening face.

Finally, the bell shrilled through the cramped classrooms, and as everyone else rushed to get out, Anna only took her time, her moments slow and eyes tired with redness. Her binder felt like a ton of bricks as she flung it over her shoulder and walked lethargically out to her next class, completely content with living this way for the rest of her life.

**X~X~X**

"I'm not stupid Anna. I see your shoes."

Elsa placed her hand on her bony hip and waited until she heard the quiet click of the lock. When Anna hadn't shown up for lunch that day, Elsa had been a little more than worried. Especially since Anna didn't say a word to her at all that morning, looking like a zombie. So she mad it her mission to search her out. She first checked at Kristoff's table, just in case, but was not so surprised to see him sitting alone under a tree, his state the same as Anna's, staring into nothingness while eating his sandwich.

So, here she was, looking under the stalls of the graffiti covered bathroom stalls, the black ink and cheap lights making it a not so elegant place to be. She grimaced at all the drawings and hateful comments people had left from years past and present. How could anyone be so mean? Her scowl turned into a look of accomplishment once hearing Anna's loud munching and her black Mary-janes tapping unrhythmically on the once white tile, which now was painted with an almost dirty pillow color.

Anna looked up at her, pale emotionless eyes hazing at Elsa lifelessly. "What do you want."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Elsa demanded. She was in no mood to coax and feed the younger girl.

"After our fight, I went out into the forest. I fell down and passed out. But then Kristoff saved me. He carried me back to his cabin and we kissed and talked and cuddled. It was absolutely magical," Anna's eyes brimmed with tears at the memory. "But then we woke up in the middle of the night, and everything seemed fine, but then he told me to get out." Elsa nodded and listened as if she had never seen this first hand.

"Kristoff broke it off with me," Anna started to weep, ugly fat tears running down her cheeks. "I don't understand. What is wrong with me? What am I doing wrong to make sure no one loves me?" Her eyes scrunched as a myriad of water raced down her blanched cheeks.

Elsa bent down so she was eye level with the devastated girl, sitting open legged on the toilet. "I promise you that is not true. I love you very much," Elsa looked into the black holes most commonly known as eyes.

"That's why you beat me down every time I try to tell you something important?" Anna used her hands to gesture, a frown permanently plastered onto her mouth.

"Look," Elsa tried again. "You're just going after the wrong guys. Hans was a jerk face, and Kristoff just has a lot of problems. Trust me ,I know," Elsa responded, gently rubbing the wreck of a girl's knee.

"Why is he that way?" Anna asked, wiping off a few of the flood currents. "He's so kind and caring sometimes, then the next second reserved and completely closed off."

Elsa sighed. How would she explain this one? "I think you need to sort out your own problems first, before you go searching for a guy to temporarily solve them. Because no matter how hard you try, they will never go away until you hit them head on. Trust me, I know this first hand," Elsa looked up at the redhead sadly.

"I don't think I'm ready to that just yet," Anna whispered, looking away and holding her torso tightly with skinny arms.

"That's fine. But once you are ready, I'm always here," Elsa smiled.

"I don't think you're the person I should talk to you about it," Anna replied, making Elsa's head shoot up in surprise. "I mean, you can't even admit to yourself that what you did to Kristoff was one of the cruelest things you could do a friend. Sure, you talked about it, but did you ever change? You haven't even told him you're sorry yet."

"Excuse me?" Elsa demanded. "At least I can admit I have a problem! You just keep it all bottled inside and put on this mask of 'Hahaha I'm Anna and everything is always fine and dandy in my world!'" The blonde mocked her icily.

"Excuse _me?" _Anna accoused, her voice rising. "I'm sorry, were you the one that got her heartbroken _twice _ in the span of two days? Were you the one who's _parents died _on a cruise vacation gone wrong? Did you _see _them struggling for air and die right in front of your eyes? NO!" Anna was full of sobbing, blubbering her rant and blinded by the rainwater pouring own her eyelids.

"Anna," Elsa gaped, letting her words sit in. "I- I didn't know. I'm so sor-"

"JUST GO!" Anna screeched, her voice cracking. She placed her head in her arms and brought her knees up to her chest.

Elsa went.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff's day had consisted of nothing.

He hadn't slept since Anna had woken him up around two, and cried until dawn peered through his windows, mocking him. He refused to go to any classes, knowing Chemistry would just be a nightmare. He sat up, kicking and punching at his metal anklet and sobbing at his pity party.

The bulky boy constructed enough energy to go to lunch, standing in the back of the line and making his way towards the big oak tree in the corner of the courtyard, the grey dreary weather portraying an understatement of his current mood. His eyes were a pair of couch potatoes, refusing to get up and move unless absolutely necessary.

_Kristoff grunted, sitting with his arms crossed and his shaggy hair covering his honey brown eyes. The cold metal chair was uncomfortable, and the dead blue color of the walls made him feel like he was in hell. The black metal desk held a tall beanpole of a man, his wide rimmed glasses and high neck collared shirt making him look corny and stale, a picture perfect flection of the building. _

_"So do you want to explain to me why your here?" the man spoke, his voice like razor blades cutting the thin air. He adjusted his glasses and placed his arms on the desk, glancing at Kristoff expectantly. _

_"Duno,"Kristoff grumbled. _

_"Let's try that again. Why are you here Kristoff?" the man said more sternly, eyeing the brick wall of security guards outside the room, looking gravely into the interrogation room. _

_"I ran away."_

_"For the sixth time," Beanpole corrected. "Why are you doing this? Are you not happy?"_

_"I'm just peachy," Kristoff scowled. _

_"Don't get sassy with me, I have the power to send you to juvenile detention for what you've done," he threatened, slicking back his greasy black hair._

_"I swear I didn't do it!" Kristoff protested, sitting up. "I would never commit a crime that morbid," the blonde shuddered. _

_"Well, the evidence seems to point to you. And with your track record over running away and unfriendliness and your pretty reasonable motive, it doesn't look too bright for you."_

_"What do I have to do? Please, I'll do anything," Kristoff hated begging, but he couldn't go to jail. _

_"Well, there is this thing called house arrest..."_

Kristoff shook off that memory and stared at his lower leg in disgust. It was that _stupid ankle monitor. _It ruined everything. He was labeled as the school gang boy, somebody you didn't want to mess with. He couldn't go anywhere off campus, and whenever he tried making friends, they all were too afraid. He cursed silently again watching all the different groups socialize. _Even the girls who eat their feelings have better friends than me, _Kristoff grimaced. His life sucked.

**X~X~X**

**hmm...we're starting to get to know Kristoff and Anna's pasts more...**

**REVIEW PLEASE. and please, suggestions help me more than you know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for the suggestions guys!**

**speaking of suggestions...I've been hearing some jack frost love...however I've never seen ROTG. Sue me. So if you really want some icy action up in here, I need deats! what is he like? **

**disclaimer: you know the drill**

**X~X~X**

It had been over a week since that horrendous weekend, and practically nothing had changed.

Anna and Elsa's relationship was more tense than ever, never speaking to other (which was quite awkward, conserving they were roommates). The once happy-go-lucky lunch table had evolved into a pit of awkward silence, with Flynn and Jack always trying to lighten the mood to no avail. Hans was completely unfazed by the events, completely content sitting at the jock's table, laughing charismatically and always having a good time. However, he never forgot to give Elsa a glare, a constant reminder of the deal and her end of it.

Kristoff voice was sore, as he refused to open his throat to anyone, except in the privacy of his own bedroom where he would sob for hours on end. The only time he would come close to socializing with Anna, he could only stare at her with longing or regret, his heart splitting at her haggard appearance.

Chemistry was also a scene. The once compatible pair sat two seats apart and Anna quickly allocated them equal assignments to do on their own, then placing them in the project. Personally, Anna wished they could work together, to solve some of their issues. But the agonizing realization came to her; Kristoff wanted nothing to do with her.

Kristoff wanted more than anything to hold her back in his arms, to bring life back into her inert eyes, to love her enough to destroy her hebetudinous attitude. But he'd made a promise, and what Elsa told him was right. He had his own set of problems he needed to resolve, and looking at himself in someone else's shoes made him realize what a monster he really was. He knew he would never hurt her, but the painful recollection of memories he stored would come back a haunt them both. He couldn't e with her. He cared for her too deeply to put her in that kind of uncomfortable and cataclysmic situation.

Elsa still refused to talk to Kristoff. She knew that when she looked into his broken brown eyes, she would break off their deal and hug him too tightly. He was like an older brother; sometimes ignorant and annoying - in fact most times- but she couldn't possibly live without him. He had kept his word and from what Elsa had seen, the two hadn't talked and patched anything up since that night.

Nonetheless, her conversation with Anna in the bathroom had definitely changed her. She had finally found the real reason Anna was stuck at this feculence covered crap hole, with the most obnoxiously arrogant students, herself included. Elsa admired Anna's bravery, but she hadn't told a soul her story. Sure, they weren't on speaking terms, but Elsa would let her speak her tale when she was ready. But Anna's piercing words drilled through Elsa's hear like a bulldozer.

_"__I don't think you're the person I should talk to you about it," Anna replied, making Elsa's head shoot up in surprise. "I mean, you can't even admit to yourself that what you did to Kristoff was one of the cruelest things you could do a friend. Sure, you talked about it, but did you ever change? You haven't even told him you're sorry yet."_

Elsa didn't say what she wanted to say. She didn't say how it killed her every day. She didn't say that it ripped pieces of her heart until there was nothing left to slit. She didn't say that she wanted so badly to mend her and Kristoff's shattered relationship. She just put on her bitch face and came back with a nasty retort. And look where that got her.

**X~X~X**

Flynn Ryder sat with his back against the wall in the empty corridor, tossing grapes into his mouth and crossing his legs lazily. Something fishy was going on with his friends, and he had no idea what. He got Rapunzel to tell him a little bit, but he only knew so much. He guessed Hans broke it off with Anna, or vice versa, because he was banished from their lunch table. It's like he wore pink on Thursday. Elsa and Anna were both acting funky. Anna's once giggling and awkward personality was replaced with sadness and silence. Elsa seemed to be taking her loss at Homecoming a lot harder than he had guessed, because she was almost as bad as the spunky redhead. Maybe it was just their time of the month.

"Flynn!" a voice echoed the stately hallway, making Flynn miss the grape he tossed. He frowned before looking up.

"Hey Freckles, what's up?" he asked good naturedly, patting the floor next to him. Anna plopped down next to him and sighed.

"Ok, I need to tell you something, because I think you're the only person who will give me a straightforward, thoughtful answer. Well, not really an answer, because it's just a thing I need to get off my chest," Anna rambled.

"Oh my gosh are you pregnant?" Flynn's eyes widened. "Who's the baby daddy?"

"No!" Anna protested. "Seriously though Flynn," Anna scolded.

"Alright, alright. Talk my ear off."

Anna took a deep breath. "A couple months ago I lived in Arendelle with my parents, but you probably already know that," Anna shrugged her shoulders and Flynn nodded. "We decided to go on a week long cruise. It started on Sunday and went through Saturday. We were having an absolutely spectacular time, until that horrible noise called the emergency alarm went off. It was in the middle of the night, and I wouldn't have heard it unless my father picked me and scrambled to get out the door," Anna surprised herself, her eyes completely dry. She'd never told this story without crying. "There were so many people, it was complete madness. Slowly, everyone started getting loaded onto the ships. My mother and I fell under women and children, so we got loaded on first. I never saw my father again," Anna inhaled and exhaled to keep herself calm. "My mother and I were boarded onto a float, and we were about to go into the open sea, when a young mother and three little children stood on the side. My mom got out and offered her seat to them," Anna sniffled, but still no tears covered her face. "I was so scared, but my mother told me to be brave. So we were lowered into the ocean, and I stayed brave for her.

"I saw the ship go down," Anna braced herself for the worst part of her tale. "I saw all the screaming people scrambling for anything to grab onto. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen."

"What about your parents?" Flynn whispered, encouraging her to finish her anecdote.

"I was lifted to the mainland a few hours later. I looked through all the safety boats, I asked everyone twice. No one had seen them. I was alone," Anna let a lone tear escape her right eye. "They died right in front of me, and I didn't even realize it."

"Anna," Flynn put his arm around her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry."

"So a few months later, after all the legal papers and funerals were out of the way, I was shipped here. And don't get me wrong, you guys have been fabulous, and loving, and welcoming, but it still pains me every day."

"You want to here my straightforward answer now?" Flynn said after the pair had been silent for a few minutes. Anna nodded. "I think what you went through was absolutely horrific. And I'm not saying you should completely forget about that, or your parents, but you can't let your experience control your life. Things like that happen for a reason. Maybe you were meant to be here. Maybe not. But your parents wouldn't want you to be miserable and keeping that tucked away."

"So you're saying I should just completely forget about them?" Anna asked confused.

"No! I 'm saying that what you went through was awful and scary, but you can't keep it bottled inside forever. Talking about it does help," Flynn said. "I know somewhat how you feel. I'm an orphan myself."

"Really?" Anna looked up at Flynn surprised.

"Yup," Flynn admitted. "But I've learned to accept it, it's a part of me, and there is absolutely nothing I could or could have done about it."

"I sort of get what you mean," Anna said. "But it's still really hard."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't take time to grieve. But sooner and later, you're going to have to think of your parents in the positive light you saw of them before the accident, not the last time you saw them."

**X~X~X**

**whale, hoping that was satisfactory. really nervous about posting this, please give me feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

**two chapter again! Sundays are just a good day for me. **

**kristanna fluff soon :)**

**disclaimer: frozen no es mío**

**X~X~X**

_Kristoff down the street, whistling quietly as the tip of the sun hid behind the mountains. This was his favorite part of the day, when the afternoon went to sleep and the night was creeping on the town. Sipping his soda, he breathed in the cool air. _

_His eyes squinted in confusion and he cocked his head once he saw police cars zooming past and their alarms deafening everyone within five hundred feet. He ran to catch up to the racing vehicles until he arrived at the jewelry store. Jogging over to the location, he peeked over bystander's heads to try to get a close look. Getting nowhere, he decided to go around the back, the inner investigator inside him itching for more details. _

_Sneaking around the back, the building casting ghostly shadows perfect for hiding, and he thought he was perfect by blending into the brick wall while a few bystanders walked by. He grunted and tripped once someone grabbed a hold of his collar and pushed him inside the building. _

_"Whoa!" Kristoff exclaimed, his eyes adjusting to the small dark room. "What the hell?" He looked around, seeing a very distraught Hans, wearing a black ski mask and dark trousers. "Hans! What are doing here?"_

_"Look, I don't have time to explain, but-" Hans was cut off when voices screamed from outside. _

_"We know you're in here! Come out otherwise we'll force you!" the police stomped, getting closer to the small closet. _

_The boys' eyes widened in fear and panic. "Hans! What did you do?" Kristoff whispered loudly. _

_"This isn't your fault. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Here, climb up the vent and I'll be right behind you__," Hans explained smoothly. Kristoff was amazed at how calm he was. He followed anyway, his large build making the ventilation extremely cramped and he grimaced when it creaked and screeched underneath his weight. "Hans?" he whispered boisterously. "Where am I going?" _

_When he didn't get a reply, he looked behind him. No Hans. "Hans?" Kristoff said a little louder, getting anxious. All of the sudden, the vent broke underneath his mass and he went flying to the ground. Brushing himself off and fixing his black beanie, he looked up n the bright room to see himself surrounded by police. He gaped and looked up at the intimidating officers. Time seemed to freeze as he was hoisted up and his arms grabbed forcefully and pushed comfortingly behind his back. He groaned in pain when one of the deputy kicked him in the back of the shins, making his fall over, his blode hair falling in front of his amber orbs. "Well, well, well, looks like we found our robber," he spoke out menacingly, jerking him out the door and into the bright lights of the press and flashing police cars. _

_"Wait, you got the wrong person!" Kristoff protested, thrusting and wiggling trying ot get out of the authorities tight grip. "It's Hans! I swear I didn't do it! Check my pockets! I don't have anything!"_

_"Oh really?" An officer with a shiny bald head and beer belly spoke sarcastically,. "Then what about this?" he reached his hand into Kristoff's front pocket and pulled out diamonds and jewels. They flickered tauntingly at the boy. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kristoff tried to keep his voice down. "T-th-hose aren't m-mine. I s-s-swear."_

_"That's what they all say. Take him away, Johnson." he was pushed into a police car. He cocked his eyes and tried averting the sharp gaze of the media. "Hans framed me! I didn't steal anything! You have to go back to get him! He's the real criminal here!" _

_His only response was the backseat door slamming loudly in his face. _

**X~X~X**

Elsa closed her eye and tentatively applied more eyeliner to her lid. The bathroom was surprisingly empty, and Elsa relished in the relaxing silence. The bell rang, murdering the precious moment, and Elsa rushed to put her makeup back in her backpack and get to class. She was stopped when a familiar figure came in.

"Not so fast Miss Elsa," Han's voice dripped with peril. "I'd like to have a word."

"Sorry, I have to go to class," Elsa stated boringly, giving him a scowl. "And I think you need to get your eyes checked, because this is the girls bathroom."

"I like it better in here. It's cleaner,' Hans retorted. "And I'm sure no one will miss you for too long."

"What do you want Hans?" Elsa asked exasperated. "I did what you wanted."

"Oh and I'm so very grateful for holding up your end of the deal. But, people still see me as the bad guy. I mean, you forced me out of my lunch table and my friends. What kind of person would do that, to the poor innocent teen who got his heart broken by Anna?"

"So? You seem pretty happy with Meg and them anyway," Elsa argued.

"I am. But, I still can't exactly be with here yet, you see, because Hercules is still hopelessly and awkwardly in love with her. And she couldn't bear to break it off with him."

"And that involves me how?" Elsa said, rolling her eyes at Hans' dramatic soliloquy.

"I need you to get Anna set up with Hercules. It'll get Anna happy again, and Hercules will be out of the picture so Meg and I can date freely." Hans slicked back his hair in the mirror.

"You know what, no," Elsa placed her hands up in surrender. "I refuse to be your little servant running along and cleaning up your messes so you can live a spotless little life."

"Well then I guess I'll be telling everyone about your little affair with mountain man," Hans shrugged his shoulders, still admiring his reflection.

Elsa bit her lip in contemplation.

**X~X~X**

Elsa unlocked the brass doorknob and walked into her dorm room. She heard water running and steam drifting underneath bathroom door, so she guessed Anna was taking a hot shower. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto her unmade bed, fiddling with her fingers and dreading when Anna walked out of the steamy bathroom.

"Hey," Elsa said softly. Anna walked out of the bathroom with a green silk robe around her body and a towel mopped unto her head.

Anna's head shot up over to her, gazing into her eyes widely. "Hello."

"How are you?" Elsa sat up, sitting criss cross and looking over at her friend with interest.

"I've been better," Anna replied shakily, bending down into the chestnut drawers to pull out some pajamas. "And yourself?"

"Fine," lsa answered simply. "Hey, I've been really worried about you. How are doing, with the whole Kristoff thing?" Elsa tried started.

"Perfect. I'm completely over him," Anna smiled with her mouth, but her eyes displayed the opposite.

"Ok," Elsa said slowly. "I was thinking, um..." For once, Elsa had nothing to say.

"Spill it," Anna said, buttoning up her shirt.

"Hercules is really nice, and handsome. What if you went out with him?" Elsa suggested.

"Hercules? Isn't he still into Meg?"

"No!" Elsa fibbed. "After the whole homecoming fiasco, he's looking for someone else. And I was thinking you'd be perfect! Because you know...you both were cheated on."

"No," Anna said plainly. "I think I'm going to stay away from the dating felid for a while."

"Anna you have to," Elsa pleaded. "You need to go out with Hercules."

"WHY ARE TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE?" Anna slammed the drawer shut and faced Elsa. "I'mnot your Barbie doll Elsa. I'm a real person, with feelings. You can't just throw me around with anyone you want me to."

"I'm not," Elsa replied coolly. "I just want you to be happy."

"No you don't! Even since homecoming you've been acting weird. In fact, everybody's been acting weird! Can someone just tell me what's going on?!" Anna tried placing the pieces together.

Elsa sighed. If she told Anna, Hans would tell. But then again, who do she care about more? Her reputation, or Anna's happiness?

"Fine. Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

**X~X~X**

**ooo man why do always leave these cliff hangers sorry guys.**

**next update Tuesday! (giving you a heads up)**

**review pleasseee:)))**


	17. Chapter 17

**im backkkk(:**

**disclaimer: in case you haven't figured it out, frozen isn't mine.**

**X~X~X**

"Fine. Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

Anna opened her mouth to argue, not expecting that response from Elsa. She shut it loudly and sat down on Elsa's blue sheets. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and motioned for Elsa to begin. She was so curious she felt like she was going to burst.

"Anna, what I'm about to tell you isn't something you're going to like. In fact, you might even hate me," Elsa looked anxious.

"Elsa, I could never hate you," Anna shook her head.

"After our whole Kristoff situation, and you ran out the door, I did some searching of my own." Elsa sighed, looking down at her fiddling fingers. "I was going to totally beat up Hans for what he did, first of all," Elsa smiled, and Anna giggled, popping the tense bubble. "When I found him, I told him I was going to tell the whole school about what he did to you. It was what he deserved, after all. But then, he started talking about how much attention it would bring to you," Elsa bit her lip before continuing, breathing heavily. "He said you might do what I did, leave me and hang out with the popular crowd."

"That's it?" Anna asked confused. She thought Elsa trusted her more.

"No," Elsa replied. "He said that he would tell everyone Kristoff and I had an affair."

"You did?" Anna's eyes widened with disbelief.

"NO!" Elsa shook her head. "We never felt that way about each other. But, I thought everyone would believe him, and all my friends would leave me, especially Jack."

"We would never do that," Anna said, concern casting a shadow on her eyebrows.

"I know," Elsa looked down again. "But at the time, I didn't."

"So what happened?" Anna urged.

"Hans threatened me. I had to do whatever he told me to do, otherwise my reputation would be in shambles," Elsa let a quiet tear escape her icy blue eye. "So, I went to Kristoff. You were asleep in his bed, and I kind freaked out. I told him to break it off with you," Elsa looked up at Anna's reaction.

"What?" Anna whispered punctually. Her head was forward, and hands shaking and eyes crystal clear with water. Her lips trembled.

"I didn't know what else to do," Elsa said, looking sad and biting her lip blue to make sure she didn't cry. "I had to protect myself."

"So you broke Kristoff and I up to do that? We have nothing to do with you!" Anna argued, looking more hurt than dejected.

"I know, but I was afraid Hans would tell!" Elsa cracked her knuckles in exasperation.

"So?! I thought you knew me well enough that I would never belief that filthy liar! And you don't have enough faith in Jack either obviously, if you think he would break up with you over a stupid rumor," Anna pointed out.

"I know that now! I just...it's hard for me...to trust people," Elsa said, feeling vulnerable.

"I can't believe you," Anna shook her head, standing up. "You knew! You let me go through all that...that...pain! and heartbreak that YOU caused! Doesn't that make you feel retched?"

"I'm sorry Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, blinking back tears. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time," Anna shook her head slowly. "I'm going to go now, take a walk. But do one thing for me."

Elsa looked up in response.

"Just sit here, and think about what you've done. Hope you'll finally realizing what a crummy friend you've been."

**X~X~X**

Anna ran through the building, trying not to trip on the slippery hard wood floors and rushing towards Kristoff's room. The only bright thing about that conversation she'd had with Elsa is that she knew Kristoff didn't hate her. For the first time that day, she wore a smile.

Arriving at his door, she knocked breathlessly, a grin stretched across her face.

The door remained closed.

Anna was about to walk away when she heard groans coming from behind the door. "Kristoff?" She spoke softly, placing her ear on the cool wood. Listening closer, she could hear the moans of pain louder. "Kristoff! Let me in!" Anna exclaimed in worry. She knocked demandingly.

"It's unlocked," she heard him mutter.

She burst through the door, and gasped at the sight before her. Kristoff laid with his back and head against the brown headboard, his arms laid in defeat by his sides and his left pant leg rolled up to his knee. A large black metal device was attached to his thick ankle and dried blood surrounded it, "Kristoff!" she exclaimed, running over to him and kneeling next to the bedframe. "Kristoff what is that?!"

"Nothing!" Kristoff exclaimed, wincing in pain. "You should go, you weren't supposed to see this."

"What is it? Kristoff tell me what's going on so I can help you!" Anna was close to hyperventilating. She touched his shin gingerly, but pulled back like lightning when he grimaced.

"It's nothing, you need to go," Kristoff tried shooing her away with his hand.

"I'm not leaving you, ok?" Teal eyes bore into amber eyes.

Kristoff sighed in defeat.

"What is that Kristoff?" Anna demanded softly, grabbing a towel from his sink and delicately wiping up the red liquid.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Anna huffed. Kristoff was stubborn, almost as stubborn as her, and she knew he wouldn't tell her if she continued to pry. So, she surrendered and washed his wound in silence. Because of his leg hair and the bulky machine, she couldn't thoroughly clean the injury. "What did you do?" Anna asked.

"I was trying to scratch it, and it wasn't really working," Kristoff explained. "It was just cutting my skin."

"Well, I can see that," Anna raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

Kristoff chuckled and they returned to their comfortable silence until Anna finished disinfecting the cuts. "That's the best I could do," Anna sighed after getting up from her sore knees to wash out the disgusting rag.

"Don't; I can do that," Kristoff protested, using his hands to help him sit up.

"It's fine," Anna smiled, happy to care for someone.

"What are doing here?"

Anna sighed and sat down next to the blonde. "Elsa told me what happened. When I was asleep."

"And?"

Anna groaned at Kristoff's vague response. "Andddd I know that you didn't really want to break up with me. So now we can be together!" Anna smiled.

"You don't want to be with me, Anna," Kristoff replied sadly, looking away.

"What? Don't be silly, I'm really not into Hercules at all anyway," Anna slapped his shoulder humorously.

"No, not like that," Kristoff said. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. I'm just...bad for you."

"What are you talking about? I love hanging out with you!" Anna protested.

"I have too many problems that you don't need to deal with," Kristoff shook his head. Why was he doing this? Anna was practically begging him to pick her up and never let her go.

"Everyone has problems, Kristoff," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Not like mine," Kristoff said.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Anna replied optimistically.

"Oh really? That's an ankle monitor," Kristoff pointed at the ghastly object. "Do you know what that's used for?" Anna shook her head, cowering over Kristoff's growing frustration. "It's for house arrest. I can't ever leave these grounds. You know why I'm under house arrest?" he hated patronizing her, but all his bottled up anger and frustration was fizzing up. "It's because I robbed a jewelry store."

Anna tried speaking out, but Kristoff stopped her. "Only, I never did rob anyone. I was framed, and I couldn't do anything about it," Kristoff would never cry in front of Anna, but he was close to it. "So it was either juvi, or that _freaking ankle monitor. _I had no choice, Anna."

"But if you were framed, who did it?!" Anna interrogated. His news shocked her to the core, and she felt almost afraid.

"I can't tell you that. I don't want that person to get in trouble," Kristoff whispered dejectedly.

"But Kristoff we-"

"I don't want to tell. No one would care anyways, "Kristoff finished the conversation.

"You do realize this doesn't make me want to run towards the hills, right?" Anna cocked her head and looked at the distraught boy.

"But you don't need to be caught in all this legal stuff. It's too much for you to handle," Kristoff counted. "You deserve someone better."

"But I don't want someone better, I want you," Anna's eyebrows looked over at him with confusion.

"Anna, please," Kristoff finally looked over at the girl. "You don't want to be with a monster."

"Fine. If my words don't convince you, maybe this will." And for the first time, Anna initiated the kiss.

Kristoff closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. He held her close, wrapping one arm around her skinny waist and the other tangled in her auburn mane. He breathed it in; the smell of Anna, the taste of Anna, everything _Anna._ Gosh, he loved kissing her.

They broke apart for air and Kristoff breathed out of her freckled cheeks, his eyes still closed in bliss. "God I love you," he whispered.

Then he flung his eyes open.

**X~X~X**

**getting your healthy dosage of fluff. and of course, a cliffhanger.**

**thoughts my loves? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**so your prayers have been answered; time for some jack frost.**

**my description of him came from Dessdragon, so blame her if it sounds odd xD**

**disclaimer: *insert something witty about frozen not being mine***

**X~X~X**

Elsa glanced through teary eyes at the clock. She had been sitting in her bedroom for forty seven torturous minutes. Even since her argument with Anna (which had become frequently prominent, much to Elsa's dismay), she had only cried and thought about her decision. She knew know what a horrible choice it had been, and she only wished Anna could forgive her. But now that she thought about it, what would Anna have done in her shoes? It was a hard option; anyone would have done the same.

She was jerked out of her reverie when two solid knocks echoed her door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she untangled her limbs and wiped her eyes before answering. "Jack!" she exclaimed, wrapping her skinny arms around his shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, I know I'm pretty spectacular, but let's save the lovemaking for later," Jack joked and pulled Elsa close for a warm embrace. "What's cooking good looking?" He pulled away and saw her tear stained face. "Hey doll face, what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get mad," Elsa stated, holding out her pinky finger with a stern expression.

"Gee Elsa, I forgot we're in elementary school. I couldn't sworn we graduated to high school, but I guess I was hallucinating."

"Pinky Promise!" Elsa demanded, poking her thin lower lip out.

Jack sighed overdramatically and laced his pale pinky with hers.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed, sitting with her legs crossed and looking straight across from her boyfriend. "So you know how everyone's been kind of...tense since Homecoming?"

"Never would have guessed," Jack replied sarcastically.

Elsa huffed before continuing. "And you know Anna and Hans broke up?" he nodded, using his hands to urge her on. "Well, Hans cheated on her. With Meg. So naturally, I went to go beat him up."

"Always the demure one, aren't we."

"Anyway," Elsa said, looking at her beau with annoyed eyes. "He told me that if I told everyone about him and Meg, he would tell everyone I had an affair with Kristoff. So, I said I wouldn't tell."

"Ok then...what's the catch?" Jack asked, still a little flustered by the story.

"He told me I had to break Kristoff and Anna up in order for him to not tell," Elsa explained.

"WHOA WHOA WHEN DID KRISTANNA HAPPEN?" Jack interrupted loudly.

"Kristanna?" Elsa's blonde eyebrows kissed her hairline.

"Kristoff and Anna. Their ship name. Now I owe Flynn ten bucks," Jack said dejectedly.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"We bet on if they would finally hook up," Jack explained.

Elsa shook her head. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Yeah, but you still love me," Jack smiled cheekily and leaned in for a kiss. Elsa rolled her eyes before pecking his lips quickly.

"Back to my story!" Elsa pushed herself away from Jack's tempting lips. "So I told Kristoff to break it off with Anna, and he did. That's why Anna was so funky this week."

"Elsa, why would you do that? You knew Hans' story wasn't true."

"Yeah I know, but I thought you would believe him and break up with me," Elsa bit her lip and looked down at her crossed legs.

"I would never do that," Jack took her crossed arms and held her icy hands.

"Well, so I listened to him and then I told Anna what happened, and now she hates me! What do I do?" Elsa was desperate for some way to fix this.

"What you did was so not cool," Jack responded. Elsa opened her mouth to argue but Jack hushed her with his index finger. "But everyone makes mistakes, and there's nothing you can do about it now. But you need to apologize and make things right. You're best friends so it shouldn't be that hard to patch it up."

"How in the world can I do that when she won't even acknowledge me?"

Jack gave her a wolfish smile. "Trust me, I know exactly what we have to do."

**X~X~X**

"God I love you."

Anna opened her eyes quicker than lightning and moved her head back. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Kristoff yelled a little to loudly, moving away from the girl he loved. "Oh crap," he dropped his head and ran a hand through his mangy blonde hair.

"Did you say you loved me?" Anna bit her lip to keep from smiling and cocked her head to the side, fingers brushing over her freshly kissed lips.

"Um, I'm sorry," Kristoff stuttered. "I didn't mean to say that, I-"

"I love you too," Anna interrupted quietly, looking up at the browned eyed boy.

Kristoff smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nose. "Really?"

She nodded vigorously. "Now come over here and kiss me."

Kristoff didn't need to be asked twice. He lunged over to her and held her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He could never get tired of doing this. He was on cloud nine; Anna loved him. Anna loved him! He didn't realize his happy tears streaming down his face until Anna wiped them away with delicate fingers, still keeping his mouth connected to his. Anna loved Kristoff. She loved him, even though he had just told her his deepest darkest secret; his biggest demon. She loved him: a monster, a kid from the wrong side of the tracks, a boy whose only experience with love taught him that everyone abandons you.

Suddenly, Kristoff realized what he was trying to tell Anna before they had started kissing. She shouldn't love him, he was a monster. "Anna, wait," Kristoff stopped her when she began to kiss his prominent jawline. She looked up at him expectantly, happiness radiating from her freckled, beautiful face. "We can't do this."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because, you can't love me."

"Says who? I can't really choose in this whole love thing so let's stop wasting time and get back to kissing me," Anna said impatiently.

"No, Anna." Kristoff's heart began to tear. "You deserve better. You...need better."

"Kristoff, when are you going to realize I only want you?" Anna grinned softly.

"Please Anna. This is already hard enough for me. You know, deep down, we can't be together. Our lives are moving to separate ways." The tear grew deeper in Kristoff's most vital internal organ.

"Kristoff please, don't do this again," Anna said, refusing to cry.

"Because I love you, I need to let you go. You are destined for some many great things, and I'm just a chain holding you back." Another piece torn. "Go into the bright lights into your future; leave me behind."

"I need you," Anna clung to his shirt. "I have so many issues myself. We can help each other, please!"

"Please, Anna. You're practically perfect in every way. What kinds of problems are as big as mine?" Kristoff said, doubting she could come up with anything as life changing as his.

"My parents are dead."

**X~X~X**

**quickie because I have youth group tonight but I know y'all wanted an update. **

**praise? criticism? I take all! review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**you guys are the bestest. **

**and about the cliffhangers, sorry not sorry. I'm selfish and I have to have you guys coming back for more. **

**and um frozen IS COMING TO BROADWAY LIKE I CALL PLAYING ELSA Ok**

**unfortunately, this story is almost over. im thinking maybe 3-5 more chapters. :(**

**disclaimer: maybe if I hire a pro thief I could steal frozen**

**X~X~X**

Sven liked to people watch.

Not that he was one of those creepy stalkers on those crummy television shows with horrid acting that lived somewhere in the Midwest, but he liked to watch people nonetheless.

Presently, he sat under the large oak tree that was used as him and Kristoff's lunch spot. He was alone, but it didn't bother him much. He couldn't socialize even if he desired to. Taking a large bite of him sandwich, he shook some of his mangy brown hair out of his equally as dark eyes and itched his large nose. Today, he decided he would watch the jocks and cheerleaders. Because of the nice weather, they had all gathered on the stone benches in the courtyard.

Placing down their trays and exchanging food, the jocks began their usual routine of goofing off and laughing a bit too obnoxiously (even for them). The cheerleaders, clad in their hootchy uniforms and high ponies (it was game day, so they were allowed to wear their spirit) giggled fictitiously and sat on the boys muscled laps.

Sven rolled his eyes unapprovingly and took another gigantic rip of his hoagie. He scanned the green grass and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly, he cocked his head and looked back over to the first table he followed.

Hans was sitting at the end of the bench with Meg sitting promptly on his lap and was laughing with the group. Sven watched in appalling horror as Hans slowly and delicately unclasped Meg's beautiful diamond necklace. The bushy boy was amazed at how swift and easily Hans stole the necklace from Meg's slender neck and placed it soundly in his book bag.

More than anything, Sven wished he could speak. He wanted to run over to Hans and tell everyone what a fraud he was. And with how skillfully he attained the jewelry, Sven knew that he had some experience. He shook his head in disgust. People this days...

"Hey, buddy!" Kristoff sat on the dirt next to his best friend. "What's up?"

Sven huffed in greeting.

"What's wrong big guy?" Kristoff asked with concern.

Sven used his hands to brush it off. He raised his eyebrows and gestured for Kristoff to tell about what happened with Anna. He had gotten a text that Anna had come to his bedroom ,and they had talked everything out. Being his best friend, Sven was itching for details.

"Me and Anna?" Kristoff asked, and Sven implied yes with a nod.

_"What?" Kristoff jerked his head up at Anna's statement. _

_Anna shrugged her shoulders and gave her love a weak smile. "Next time don't judge a book by its cover." _

_"Anna, I'm so sor-"_

_"Don't," Anna shook her head an stopped the boy's apology. "I've heard plenty of pity already. I don't want to hear it from you."_

_Kristoff closed his gaping mouth. The news hit him like a bombshell. How could he have not known? He thought he knew her... "Anna I didn't know. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to talk about it."_

_Anna gulped and took her time for answering. "It is a really hard thing to discuss, but I think I'm ready to tell you." _

_Kristoff was an A+ listener, nodding and shaking his head at the right moments, and looking at her with earnest eyes. He never once gave her a sympathetic look; he didn't want her to feel any worse. _

_At the end of her tale, her eyes brimmed with tears and she gave him another small turn up of her mouth. "And then I was shipped here."_

_"I admire you," Kristoff whispered, wiping a tear from her freckle dusted cheek. "You handled that situation beautifully. Not a lot of people would have controlled that kind of scene completely sophomorically, but you were so...courageous." Anna looked up with kind eyes, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. "And how you could just come here, and start a whole new life like nothing had happened, that takes a lot of strength. And through all this drama and heartache, you continued to be your exquisite, beautiful self." _

_Anna was not expecting that reaction. Her once empty heart felt full to the brim with love for the boy sitting beside her. He was so tender and caring. "See? That answer was definitely not monster like," Anna said, breathing out a laugh and lightening the somber mood. _

_Kristoff smiled. "This will never work out," the pessimist in him escaped his throat. _

_"Well it's worth a shot."_

_They shared a smile and leaned into each other again._

**X~X~X**

"Ok, Is it all set up?" Elsa spoke through the walkie-talkie. She knew the device was outdated and not to mention completely ridiculous, but it made Jack smile, and she couldn't really care less. The whole purpose of this surprise was not how they communicated.

"All good. Though now I'm freezing my ass off," Jack's witty response was heard through the static of the small gadget.

Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes. She made her way towards her own room, where she knew Anna was studying for her English test. She shook her head when she heard music blasting through the walls and Anna jumping on the bed and singing her lungs out. She coughed loudly and Anna turned around so quickly one of her red braids smacked her square in the face.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped down from the bed, a red blush painting her face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my dorm too you know," Elsa laughed, completely forgetting about their last argument. "Come here, I have something to show you."

"What?" Anna asked, slipping on her flip flops and tripping on her way out the door to follow Elsa's swift footsteps. "What is it?"

"A surprise," Elsa giggled from in front of her.

Anna groaned and tried to keep up with the fast pace of her leader. After minutes of running corridor after corridor and countless twists and turns, they made their way towards the shed at the corner of campus. Anna furrowed he eyebrows; what were they doing out here?

"What the heck are we doing at the shed?" Anna asked, a grimace making its way unto her face.

Elsa laughed and tied a handkerchief around the younger girl's head. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Anna asked as Elsa spun her around. "Or are we just playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey?"

Suddenly, Anna felt her legs being pushed into the shackle of a building. Glad she was wearing a sweater (Kristoff's sweatshirt to be specific), she cuddled with herself. "Why is it so cold in here? I feel like an ice burg!" Elsa chuckled before unwinding the cloth from Anna's vision.

The once dreary, musty shed had been turned into a winter wonderland. The ancient spider webs and bleak windows had been scrubbed clean and the room now glistened with snow and light.

Anna's eyes widened and she gawked around the room. "It's SNOW!" She giggled and ran towards the middle of the small space, opening up her arms wide as small particles of the white fluff covered her body. "How did you do this!?"

Elsa laughed and nudged her head towards Jack, who walked over from behind a large gray machine. "Jack's dad works for an artificial snow company, and I know how much you loved snow, so we decided to make you your own."

"But it's not even my birthday!" Anna said. "But if you though it was, I can just go along with it..."

The icy couple laughed. "Elsa just wanted to apologize for her behavior these past few weeks. She hasn't really bee the best friend," Jack explained holding his girlfriend close.

"Excuse me, I can apologize to my own best friend, thank you very much!" Elsa jutted. "Now get out! We need some girl time," she pushed her beau out the door.

Once he was gone and the door shut again, Elsa turned to the younger girl. "I am really sorry for what I did. I wasn't making good decisions and for not the last time only thinking of myself. So after this, I'm planning on telling Kristoff about my mistake, and Hans can say whatever he wants about me. I don't care. I just want you to be my friend again. Will you please forgive me, Anna?" Elsa looked up at her with pleading blue eyes.

"Of course!" Anna said, holding her arms out for Elsa to be pulled into to. They hugged for a good minute, loving the feeling of their best friend's love and support around them. "And you don't need to tell Kristoff, we already figured that out," Anna said to Elsa's shoulder.

"What?" the older girl pulled away from the hug and looked at her suggestively.

"We made up. And this time, he didn't turn me down," Anna smiled sheepishly, her grin growing.

"Oh my goodness! This is so great!" Elsa said. "Now we can go on double dates!"

Anna laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Anna grinned mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?"

**X~X~X**

**yay no cliff hanger! :D**

**reviewww my lovelies :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**um tbh i kinda just started writing. I seriously have zero idea where i went with this. **

**disclaimer: for the first time in forever, frozen belongs to m-...oh.**

**X~X~X**

Kristoff walked in the lunch room; and for the first time, he had no idea where to sit. Normally, him and Sven would sit outside or the corner table under the bleachers, but Sven was out with the flu. He thought to just go back to his room, but he had no idea where him and Anna stood. Were they dating? Were they _officially _an item? Being a loner, Kristoff didn't have much experience in the relationship category.

Perusing the myriad of lunch tables (he didn't realize how large the cafeteria was until now), he tried seeing a tip of the auburn haired girl. Biting his lip, he had no luck. He started having second thoughts. Could he sit with her? Did she want him to sit with her? Ugh, people.

Suddenly, a skinny arm catapulted itself into the air and waved frantically. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" he turned his head to see who was talking, though he knew the voice. Anna waved him over. Kristoff sighed in relief and made his way over to her table. Trying to avoid hitting people and trays with his large frame, he navigated the narrow passage way through the tables and approached his destination. Standing awkwardly, he engaged in awkward eye contact with the silent people surrounding the blue circular table.

"Come sit by me!" Anna exclaimed, patting the seat next to her and jumping in her own. Kristoff obeyed and placed his lunch tray beside hers and sat on the hard plastic stool.

"Hi," he said gruffly, grabbing his slice of pizza and taking a sloppy bite.

"Oh! Introductions!" Anna said, trying to break the awkwardness that had formed. "Everyone, you know Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Flynn, Rapunzel, Jack, and of course you know Elsa," Anna laughed, not realizing the tense air between the old friends.

"Where's your friend?" Flynn asked the blonde, crunching loudly on a chip and his other arm wrapped around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Sven? He's out sick," Kristoff explained, trying to use good manners. After all, his conversations had been limited to only talking to a mute boy. "H'es got really bad allergies. You know, with all these bugs this time of year."

"Ah," Flynn responded.

The group munched in silence before Jack felt the need to slice the stillness in half. "So,how do you even talk to him? I mean, wouldn't it get annoying never getting a response?" Elsa elbowed him in the gut.

"Um, rude!" Elsa whispered at Jack's questioning glance.

"No, no, it's fine. Um, actually he's a really great listener. And his facial expressions pretty much explain everything. Did you know that most people show their emotions through their physical stature?" Kristoff ranted, and stopped immediately when Anna coughed. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, his cheeks color matching that of the tomato sauce covering his pizza.

"That's really cool. I don't think I'd be able to do that though. I pretty much talk in my sleep!" Rapunzel spoke out. **(AN- did you get that. you know, cause Rapunzel was locked away for 18 years. ok continue) **

"You get kind of used to it," Kristoff replied, trying to avoid any eye contact with Elsa.

"So are you and Anna boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Jack asked. He was still confused with the whole situation.

Kristoff almost choked on his grape and Anna looked panicked. "Um..well...you know..." Anna stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's uh, it's in the process," Kristoff finished and coughed .

"Oh." Jack shrunk in his chair. "That was awkward."

The group laughed awkwardly once again.

**X~X~X**

"Well, that was interesting," Kristoff told Anna as they walked to Chemistry after lunch.

"Yeah. They're really not that bad, or awkward, they jsut need to get to know you," Anna tried being optimistic.

"No, I know. I'm just awkward," Kristoff blushed.

"Aww you're not that bad!" Anna said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "I think it's cute."

Kristoff gave her a half smirk. "Guess I need to brush up on my people skills."

"Maybe a little bit," Anna agreed as they approached the classroom door. "But your kissing skills are absolute perfection."

**X~X~X**

Elsa walked confidently down the hallway, looking once again for one side-burned, smack talking, idiot that she loathed with a passion. She smirked smugly once seeing him in the middle of a group full of ditzy blonde girls.

"Hans can we have a minute?" Elsa asked as politely as she could, fighting the urge to punch him square in his perfect little nose.

"Um, not right now. I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation," Hans replied, trying to get back to his oh so intriguing tale.

"This can't wait. Girls, step aside? You'll have plenty of time to talk to dreamboat later," Elsa waved the dejected girls away and placed her hands on her hips walking closer to the villain.

"Look, I'm done with all this deal crap. I told Anna what happened, and now her and Kristoff are back together, and I'm going to tell everyone what a lying fraud you are." Elsa threatened.

"In case you forgot, that means everyone will know about you and Kristoff's little rendezvous. And Anna will be even quicker to leave you in the dust now that she has some man candy to keep her busy."

"Your little mind games can't fool me, Hans," Elsa eyed him with a scowl. "And no one will believe anything you say after I tell everyone about you, you cheating, cold hearted, snake!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. In case you forgot, I've gotten my way out of prison. I think a little rumor isn't going to faze me." Hans pointed out, giving her an equally as intense glare.

If looks could kill, Hans would be 10 feet under. "Look, I let you get away with that heinous crime last time. But mark my words, Hans of the Southern Isles, this time I'll make sure you rot in jail."

"I'd like to see you try."

**X~X~X**

Sitting deep in the library with his head buried in a fat book, Kristoff blocked out everything except those magical words he was reading. Reading was his favorite thing to do. It distracted him from the crummy outside world and let him escape in a fantasy land where all his problems disappeared.

Unfortunately, his reverie ended all too quickly, when he heard a shadow approaching him. "Yes?"

"Kristoff, put the put down. We need to talk." Elsa rolled her eyes. Same old Kristoff. Always rude.

"What about?" he asked after Elsa plopped down on the beanbag beside him.

"Don't play stupid, Kristoff. You know exactly what little chat we need to have."

"Enlighten me."

Elsa sighed. She knew Kristoff would make her do all the talking. She deserved it after all. "I know this is years, and I won't be surprised if you refuse to even hear me, let only accept my apology, but I'm really sorry for waht I did to you. Everyday since then, it eats me inside, and I'll felt horrible about it the second the words left my mouth. I just thought you deserved to know the truth; I never enjoyed leaving you."

"I know," Kristoff replied. "Do you think I didn't see it? Your eyes are an open book." Kristoff pointed out. "And I accept your apology."

"My obsession for popularity took me over. If I could, I'd go back and do everything differently. I'm just glad you chose to forgive me!" Elsa breathed in relief, a gigantic weight feeling lifted from her pale shoulders.

"I would never, ever, not forgive you. Besides Sven, your my best friend. That's kind of what besties do, no matter how long the fight lasts."

"Elsa smiled brightly and pulled her friend in for the first hug in 6 years. The feeling was beyond what words could describe. "Thank you," Elsa murmured into his clothed collarbone. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

They pulled away and smiled. "So, friends?" Kristoff held his hand out for a deal.

"For life."

**X~X~X**

**you know exactly what im going to say. So do it. **

******and because this story is almost over, does anyone want another story like this? if so, give me suggestions! if not, well...**


	21. Chapter 21

**thank you for all your suggestions! although i plan to do only kristanna, no elsanna. keep 'em coming!**

**disclaimer: frozen isnt mine...yada yada**

**X~X~X**

Hans tried to ignore the constant stares and whispers. It was difficult, though his outside appearance wouldn't show the struggle in the slightest.

He had known the second Aladdin asked him about it that Elsa had started telling everyone about his affair with Meg. However, at the beginning he wasn't too anxious about it. Everyone loved him; he was one of the popular people in the entire student body! Despite his best efforts of just brushing off the issue and acting like nothing had happened, people still doubted his statement, thus causing the constant murmuring behind his back.

Don't ever think he didn't do his fair share of gossip. The minute his juicy, negative talk had started around, he didn't hesitate to spread the rumor bout Elsa and Kristoff. Sure, it didn't take off as well as he'd hoped, but his peers were starting to believe it.

The school was now divided in two. Hans side, or Elsa's side. It was all anyone could ever talk about, and the said fueders hated it. Hans definitely enjoyed the attention, but the negative light on which he was under was a little annoying. Elsa hated everyone talking about her, to her face or whispers away from her. It was like a little fly that simply wouldn't go away, no matter how many times you swat it.

Her friends had of course tried to calm her, and tell her how it wasn't a big deal, but they struggled themselves. Jack and Kristoff had to deal with all the insluts about their cheating lover and 'the other man' scenario. Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn hated hearing everyone buzzing about their friend. As much as it bugged them, they knew Elsa was feeling ten times worse.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked softly on the open bathroom door. Elsa was in front of the vanity mirror, brushing out her long thick hair. Her face was emotionless and she stated pinning back thin strips.

"Yes?" Elsa responded, never turning her gaze from her reflection.

"Are you doing ok? You know, with all the gossip going around," Anna asked with concern, leaning on the side of the white counter.

"Fine," Elsa replied simply. "Hans got what he deserved."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make things any easier," Anna pointed out.

"I know," Elsa slammed her brush on the tile. "I'm good."

"Elsa," Anna replied, waiting for a real answer.

"Fine. It's hard to hear everyone talking behind my back. It reminds me of middle school. Happy?" Elsa answered.

"I can see how this would be hard for you, but you need to talk about it! We can help you," Anna tried to calm the older girl down.

"It's fine. I can deal. Soon enough, this will all be over. Especially once Hans gets what he deserves." Elsa spoke more to herself than her roommate.

"I know what he did to me was wrong, but you seem really passionate about bringing him down," Anna said.

Elsa's eyes were the size of saucers. Did Anna not know about the robbery? "Um, nothing, really. Did Kristoff ever mention anything...crmimnal?" She tried wording her word choice.

"He told me about the robbery. And the framing," Anna explained. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Anna, I'm about to tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak out," Elsa looked at the younger girl with intense eyes. Anna nodded and gave er an equally passionate gaze. "Hans was the one who framed Kristoff," she explained slowly.

Anna widened her orbs and stepped back. "What?"

"Hans was the robber at the jewelry store," Elsa spoke slow so the stunned girl would hear every word. "He pulled Kristoff into his plan and ended up escaping. And the police found Kristoff first, and he was blamed for the crime."

"Why didn't Kristoff fight back?" Anna asked. She knew he was a gigantic teddy bear, but of course he would have fought off false criminal charges.

"He tried. But no one found any evidence of him being there, nad he had a concrete alibi," Elsa responded.

"What was it?"

"He was hanging out with Jafar at the dorms."

"Well that alibi was obviously a lie!" Anna was getting angry. "Everyone knows Jafar's the slimiest fibber around!"

"We know, but the police didn't see it. Because he had a witness, no one could testify Kristoff's claims of innocence."

"Well there's gotta be something we could do! I want justice!" Anna exclaimed, stomping her foot for dramatic emphasis.

"Whoa, calm down Super Woman," Elsa walked towards the younger girl. "Kristoff's fine with this. And there's nothing we can do now."

"I'm sure we can think of something."

**X~X~X**

The forest was pleasantly noisy as Anna and Kristoff walked hand in hand down the woodland path. They walked in silence, relishing in the calming sounds consisting of birds chirping and leaves brushing softly on the branches.

Anna looked down the bulk glued to Kristoff's ankle, covered by his baggy sweatpant. She bit her lip, indecisive about saying what she felt was needed to be spoken. "Kristoff?" she scissored the natural bliss.

"Hmm?"

"I- Never mind," Anna shook her head and looked away from Kristoff's impending gaze.

"What?" Kristoff asked, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"It's nothing," Anna replied, choosing not to tell her boyfriend what was itching her cranium.

"Tell me," Kristoff demanded good naturedly.

"It's really not a big de- oof!" Anna's statement was interrupted when Kristoff stopped them abruptly and kissed her hard.

Pulling away moments later, Kristoff went back to holding her hand and acting his spontaneous show of affection was nothing but a daydream.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Anna sighed in defeat. "I want to prove too everyone that you're innocent."

"What?" Kristoff asked in surprise. He never thought that was what Anna was hiding from him. "I already tried, and that was years ago. No one's going to care now."

"I know it was Hans who framed you; Elsa told me," Anna said. "And I think I know a way to finally give him what he deserves!"

"Anna, we can't do that," Kristoff sighed in protest. "I think you already made him go through enough with the whole cheating thing."

"But that's my way of revenge, not yours! He deserves jail time!" Anna stopped them and released her hand from his.

"No one's going to care about it now, Anna," Kristoff responded. "It's best if we just leave it alone."

"No! I refuse to let you suffer with that horrible house arrest thing!" Anna pointed at the ankle monitor plastered to his lower leg.

"It doesn't matter Anna!" Kristoff repeated, his voice getting louder and angrier.

Anna cowered in fear. "Please, Kristoff, I need to help you. It hurts me to see you like this!"

"And you think it doesn't hurt me?" Kristoff yelled. "Do you think I haven't tried to get back at Hans? It won't work!"

"Yes it will!" Anna's optimism peeked through.

"Anna, it won't," Kristoff ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. "He comes from old money. High up in society. Even when he was accused, they never went back on one of their own."

"But what if we have solid evidence? I think it could work!" Anna declared firmly.

"It didn't. And it won't. Just give it up, Anna," Kristoff said dejectedly, turning his back to the spunky girl and walking away.

"Kristoff, come back here! I just want to help you!" Anna yelled. However, the stately body never turned around.

She growled loudly in frustration and sat square on the dirt. Why couldn't Kristoff understand she only wanted to help? She knew if she could get a video, or tape, something could be done. Something had to be done. And she was going to do it.

With or without his help or consent.

**X~X~X**

**review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**hello again! :)**

**disclaimer: whale my birthday is in a couple weeks...you never know. **

**X~X~X**

She never imagined herself in this situation. Ever.

However, here Anna sat, sitting next to Hans in her World Civilizations class. The teacher had put on a cheesy movie about the ancient Chinese dynasties, and Anna was pretty sure no one in the room was listening to the boring narrator and crummy graphics. Taking it as a sign, she finally mustered enough courage to crouch over towards his desk.

"Hey," she whispered, making Hans jump from his doodling on the cheap desk.

"Hello?" Hans practically asked her question rather than a greeting. He gave her confused eyes and placed his pencil down slowly.

"What's up?" Anna smiled, trying to break the awkward tension.

"What do you want?" Hans asked, his puzzling gaze still present. "I mean, I thought we hated each other."

"Well, I decided we needed to patch things up. Enemies are never good things to possess, and I thought we could maybe part as friends. Acquaintances at least," Anna replied optimistically.

"What's your motive?" Hans inquired, still wary of Anna's sudden friendliness.

"Nothing. Just this whole loathing each other thing has been biting at me for a while, and I've decided to forgive you for cheating on me. I think we both agree that we weren't the best couple," Anna smirked and giggled awkwardly.

"I agree," Hans responded, taking Anna's proposal to mind. She didn't look to have some sort of revenge in mind, and he was sure she wasn't smart enough to do anything to harm him.

"And now that we're both happy with our significant others, I think it's time to leave on good terms," Anna explained quietly, once the teacher gave her a scowling glance. "So friends?" She grinned and held out her hand.

"Friends," Hans gave in after of minute of indecision.

"So you wanna hang out later? I was thinking my dorm?" Anna asked, loving how her plan was working out.

"Sure," Hans said casually. "That'd be fun."

"Great. See you then!" Anna whispered and returned to her assigned seat, grinning wolfishly.

Part one, check.

**X~X~X**

Anna stepped back and looked at her finished product.

Her and Elsa had spent the afternoon cleaning and tabulating their room until it looked like Mary Poppins edulcorated it herself. Beds were made meticulously and random clothes put neatly away in dresser drawers. Anna had taken the courtesy to sweep excess dirt and grunge from the hard wood floors, while Elsa vacuumed the carpets. The bathroom was spit spot, the white tile practically shining. However, they made sure to allocate their finest jewelry in obvious sight, sparkling lustrously and practically screeching for a thief to seize them.

The girls were almost as untarnished as the room themselves. Wearing clean, ironed slacks and sweaters, they made sure to keep their hair in matching elegant up dos, their glistening diamond buds extrusive a mile away.

"I really hope this works," Elsa said to her friend, flicking a piece of invisible dust off the fireplace mantle.

"It will. What kind of thief could resist these babies!?" Anna grinned and let the smooth, silver corundoms and gems slip through the cracks of her slender digits.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. Is the recorder on?" Elsa checked.

"Yup! Gave it new batteries this morning," Anna replied, removing the device from her pant pocket and showing her roommate the green flickering button.

"Good," Elsa responded, wiping her clammy hands on her clothed thigh and exhaling to calm her nervousness.

"Elsa," Anna held her hands. "It's going to work out perfectly. I promise," Anna smiled.

"Let's hope so."

Park two, check.

**X~X~X**

_Knock, knock,knock_

Anna gasped, making Elsa jump. "He's here!" the spunky strawberry blonde exclaimed.

"Well, open the door!" Elsa whispered anxiously, cracking her pale knuckles.

"Oh!" Anna clamored, tripping on her way to the door. "Oomph- hi!" Anna smiled after opening the door, regaining her balance and fixing her hair.

"Hello," Hans said politely. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked after Anna stood silent at the door for a few discommodious moments.

"Oh!" Anna repeated, getting flustered. She widened the doorframe and allowed Hans to walk in.

"Looks like you were expecting me," Hans said after admiring the spic and span room.

"We were," Elsa replied, coming into the room from the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Hans retorted, a nasty scowl appearing on his attractive face.

"I live here, believe it or not," Elsa wisecracked just as nasty. "And I'm trying to make things right with you; don't make it harder than it needs to be."

"Why?" Hans asked.

"Because it's time for this feud to end, that's why," Elsa remained calm, standing straight and placing her hands in front of her tiny torso. "I've decided to step up and be the bigger person."

Hans nodded and continued to scan the room. "Whoa, are those real diamonds?" he asked, walking over to the dresser and delicately reaching out to caress the precious stones.

"Oh, those?" Anna stood next to the burglar. "Those have been in my family for generations. They really old heirlooms. I doubt their worth anything now."

"Are you kidding, Anna?" Elsa played along. "Those are worth at least a couple thousand, at the least."

Hans gazed at the jewels hungrily and used all his willpower to tear his hand away from the bijous. "They're absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," Anna took the compliment. "Well, I'm starved. Anybody else in for some grub?"

"Oh yes! Just a second though. Anna, I have to show you this picture," Elsa said, pulling her over to side and placing their back to Hans and the tempting diamonds.

The girls gave each other knowing looks over the glowing light of the phone, keeping themselves quiet, but not so quiet Hans would get suspicious. They whispered insignificant nothings and the eldest tried to keep the younger from busting out in a laugh.

After waiting a good few minutes, the girls quickly turned around and caught Hans right in the act, his left hand delicately clenching a necklace while his right pocketed a sparkly ring. "HA! We caught you!" Anna said, stomping over to the red-handed teen, Elsa close on her heels.

"I-" Hans stammered, having no words escape his charismatic tongue.

"That's right. Now that we have this evidence, we can go to the police and accuse you of robbing the jewelry store the night you framed Kristoff!" Anna gave him a smug look.

"You have no proof. The police aren't going to believe a couple of teenager girls who already have something to gain from my arrest. They think it's just a revenge thing," Hans argued after recovering from his speechless spell.

"We know you robbed that jewelry store 3 years ago, and we know you framed Kristoff. Just admit it," Elsa said, holding Anna's hand back so she didn't reveal the evidence too quickly.

"Fine. I robbed the jewelry store, multiple times actually, and I framed Kristoff that night," Hans declared, obliviously to the sentence he'd just given himself.

"Perfect," Elsa smiled wickedly, and motioned for Anna to pull the recorder out of her pocket. "Glad we got that all cleaned up."

"Wait- you recorded me?!" Hans said, his face red with rage.

"Yes. You just sealed your own fate. Congratulations," Anna smirked smugly, waving the recorder in the air mockingly.

"You little...give that to me!" Hans yelled, reaching for the recorder.

"Never!" Anna said, tossing it to Elsa, who placed it in her pocket. "You're getting what you deserve."

"Let's try this again. I said, give me the recorder," Hans said calmly. However, the girls were anything but. The reason?

Hans pulled out a sharp knife.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff paced the main corridor.

He remained indecisive whether or not he should turn right towards Anna's dorm, or left towards his own. He knew he needed to apologize. The way he acted was not cool, and he knew if he didn't ask for forgiveness soon, Anna would feel the one to blame. And she was anything but.

He had told Sven about his dilemma, and of course the brunette had told him that he needed to apologize, and Anna was only trying to help. Kristoff groaned after he realized how right Sven really was, and stomped over to the right.

**X~X~X**

**next chapter is the climax, and then the chapter after that is the ending :((**

**tell me what you think! reviews make me so very happy...they also make me write faster. **


	23. Chapter 23

**:o 300+ reviews.**

**ASDFGHJKL YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST CREATURES ON EARTH.**

**disclaimer: you know the drill**

**X~X~X**

The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. Elsa pulled herself together first and gulped audibly. "Ok, Hans, we don't need to use violence. Just put the kinfe down," she tried coaxing calming, though her mind whirled anxiously about the potential outcomes of this crazy situation.

"I actually think we do," Hans said, running his fingers along the sharp blade. "I'm afraid I can't have that information getting out. Jail is too...tousled for a guy in such a high place in society like me," Hans began pacing the room while the frightened girls stayed frozen in place.

"What are gonna do?" Anna provoked.

"Anna, don't!" Elsa warned.

"Well, little miss spunk," Hans started, placing the knife under her jawline to bring her head up. Anna cringed but refused to show fear. "You want to know what I plan to do? I really don't want to cause any injuries, or even death, today. I just want your little friend to give me that recorder. We forget about this whole little, bump in the road, and part as, what did you say Anna? oh that's right. Friends," Hans said, dragging the dagger carefully along Anna's smooth skin.

"No," Elsa's word escaped her throat before she had a chance to think about it.

Hans gave her a surprised look and walked charismatically over to the blonde, leaving the redhead feeling a little bit relieved. "No?" he asked.

"You deserve everything that's coming for you. No one's to blame for all your mistakes but you," Elsa replied bravely, trying to hold in her frightened gasp when he grabbed her wrist forcefully, his knife ready to strike at any moment in the other hand.

"Well, that's the wrong answer. I'm afraid people who disobey me get punished," Hans growled, raising his hand to take a stab at Elsa.

"Anna! The recorder!" Elsa screeched, her eyes wide in trepidation and horror at the glistening silver of the brand.

The next few moments passed in slow motion.

Anna rushed to grab the recorder from the visible pocket of Elsa's slack, reaching frantically and blindly snatching the precious device. She smiled at her victory, until she realized what her two other companions had done during this time. "ELSA!" Anna caterwauled.

Hans saw Anna bolting for his guilty sentence. Quicker than lightning, he commanded his arm to move a take a slice of Elsa's arm. Elsa cried out in pain, holding her shoulder and gaping at the red gash now present.

"ANNA RUN!" Elsa howled, stepping back from Hans and grunting in agony at her fresh wound.

Anna was torn. The world froze. Should she run, taking the evidence with her? Or stay with Elsa, who desperately needed medical attention? Her face displayed her split emotions, and she knew it was now or never. Hans was coming towards her like a tiger on the prowl. So she did what Elsa said.

She ran.

With Hans dashing rapidly behind her.

**X~X~X**

Elsa stumbled after Anna and Hans, wincing in the pain and feeling disgusted at the blotchy red stains now covering her cotton sweater. Reaching the hallway took longer than she desired, but once reaching it she looked down both ends for any chance of assistance.

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa yelled, relief flowing through her like a river at the sight of the mountain man.

Said mountain man quickly turned his head towards the voice and bolted towards the injured teen. "Elsa! What happened?" he asked with panic in his warm brown eyes. He took off his plaid flannel and immediately started wrapping it around Elsa's thin arm.

"Hans! We tried to catch him and-and he pulled out a knife," Elsa tried speaking though she was close to hysteria. "He's after Anna! We have to save her!"

Kristoff started running right after Anna's name departed Elsa's thin lips. "Call the police!" His voice echoed through the hallway.

**X~X~X**

Anna breathed heavily and scrambled through the doors of the main building, searching for some place to go to get away from the madman close on her heels. Her muscle memory started leading her towards the woods, her mind not processing how dangerous the destination really was. She stopped for a second after trees surrounded her vision. She looked frantically around for some place to hide. Suddenly seeing a large tree, she decided to hide behind it and waited for her betrayer to arrive.

Soon, Hans' footsteps were loudly approaching. He stopped and breathed heavily, slouching down and placing his hands on his knees. "Alright feisty pants, I know you're her somewhere," he said with a menacing scowl cementing his face, circling the enclosure and his knife poised to attack.

Anna gulped quietly and gripped he recorder through her pocket to give herself reassurance.

The minute passed by so slowly, Hans refusing to give up and kept provoking her. "Alright. I can wait all day, little princess."

Suddenly, Anna heard another set of feet racing towards them. Hans caught it as well, and stood ready for a fight.

**X~X~X**

Elsa's fingers trembled as she dialed 911. Her breathing uneven, she held the phone up to her ear with her good arm and waited impatiently for the operator to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

**X~X~X**

Kristoff didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrorized after seeing the maniac clenching a knife. "Kristoff," Hans said smoothly, trying to hide the weapon he possessed.

"What's that?" Kristoff said slowly, eyes gazing the silver edge with red stains marking the tip.

"Nothing!" Hans answered, trying his best to stay cool and collected. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a little busy here. Can we chat a little later?"

"Where's Anna," Kristoff stated, his face red with fatigue and anger.

"I don't know, why would you ask?" Hans replied. "I wouldn't check here though. Maybe the library?"

"Give me the knife," Kristoff countered,, holding out a shaky hand.

"No," Hans pulled out the dagger, growling. "Now I suggest you go, as I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"I don't think so," Kristoff responded, utterly terrified.

"I didn't want to have to resort to violence, Kristoff, but you leave me no choice," Hans said, walking towards the bulky blonde.

"Guess that rule didn't apply when you took a stab at Elsa," Kristoff retorted, feeling a surge of bravery racing through his veins.

Hans growled and began making repeated jabs with Kristoff skillfully dodging them. Their fierce battle continued for several uncomfortable minutes for Anna, who could only grimace and shrink at the close slices to Kristoff's skin. All at once, Hans had somehow corner the blonde, his knife placed harshly against his neck, though not deep enough to cut his tan surface.

"Looks like we've found ourselves in an all too familiar situation," Hans grinned murderously, reveling in his new power.

Kristoff only looked in disgust and shame at his enemy in response.

"Except this time, you won't even be close to getting away with it. You know why?" Hans' voice was turning demonic. "Because this time, you won't live to defend yourself."

That was the final straw for Anna. She left the safety of her hiding place and ran towards the criminal scene. "STOP!"

Both boys looked over at her in surprise. "Anna!" Kristoff chocked.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hans said, keeping his tight grip on Kristoff's throat but turning his head to face the petite teen. "Guess I can kill two birds with one stone - pun intended," he chuckled maniacally. "I can get rid of both of the most irritating and destructive people in my life. And I'll do it with extreme entertainment.

"Now, who should go first? Hmm..what do you think Kristoff?" Hans asked, pressing deeper into the Kristoff's flesh, making sure not to cut him just yet, but enough to scare Anna to screams. "I think, the noisy one needs to go first, you know what I mean Kristoff? It's just a major distraction." With that, he made his way towards the white with fright girl.

Big mistake.

As soon as Hans' grip loosened on him, Kristoff tackled Hans to the ground, surprising the villain and making him drop the tight grip he had on the dagger and make them both fall to the ground. They fought equally for a few moments until Kristoff's size and build overpowered Hans. And good thing he did, as the bright lights of the ambulance and police cars and flashes of paramedics came into view.

**X~X~X**

**next chappy is resolution!**

**reviews are the fuel to this fanfic!**


	24. Chapter 24

**last chapter.**

**whew.**

**disclaimer: I don't even need to bother anymore, do I?**

**X~X~X**

It had been a week since that horrendous night with Hans, and almost everything had been restored.

Elsa was immediately the hospital after the EMS arrived and patched up almost as good as new. The wound had not been as deep as she and her friends had feared, and she was released only a few days after being admitted. She still had to wear a guaze strap around the injury 24/7, but like Jack said, it was better than something fatal. The whole group could agree that escaping that trauma with only a small stab wound was the best possible outcome.

Elsa's reputation was completely scrubbed clean of all the grotesque grub sticking to it. Since Hans' story had been spilt out, no one believed any of the crap that came out of his mouth. All of the hateful rumors about Elsa's affair had been lifted up. Her and Kristoff had gone back to the close, sibling-like, relationship and bickered and joked like all those years about were only mere seconds.

Sven and Kristoff had quickly joined the close knit group friends and fit in like the perfect pair of sneakers. Sven had gotten quite close with Flynn, and the smooth talking boy had trained Sven well; he had girls falling at his feet left and right. Their lunch table was always full of laughter and fun, and everyone else - even the unfriendly black hotties- wanted a seat.

Anna was a little scarred from the horrific events that happened, but was extremely relieved and grateful once Hans was taken away in the police car that night. Her and Kristoff had talked things out, and now their relationship was stronger than ever, and they had never been more in love. Elsa and Anna always had a few arguments that left both of them a little tousled, but their sisterly bond was so strong nothing could ever break their friendship.

Of course, some things still needed to be dealt with. Like, Kristoff's false criminal record. And of course, his damned ankle monitor. That was why he sat in another uncomfortable plastic chair in the police station. However, this time his mood was a lot brighter and his future much larger. He was putting the finishing touches of his new clean criminal record, and the skin of his ankle was finally going to see the light of day. And the best part, of course, was Anna sitting next to him, grasping onto his hand and shaking her leg manically.

"Who, calm down feisty pants," Kristoff chuckled as her braids bounced on her shoulders, her bangs falling into her gorgeous eyes. "You would think it was you getting this dang thing off rather than me."

"I'm just so happy for you!" Anna exclaimed giving him a worldwide, toothy grin. "You're finally getting the justice you deserve. And knowing that I had some part of it makes things a little bit more rewarding," she giggled after speaking the last part.

"Kristoff?" a average, middle aged man spoke into the nearly empty office. "We're ready for you."

Kristoff and Ana shared excited smiles.

**X~X~X**

"I can't believe how white your ankle was!"

Anna and Kristoff walked through the parking lot later that day, the sun slowly creeping behind the majestic mountains. "I know right?" Kristoff chuckled, swinging their attached limbs back and forth leisurely. "Guess it hasn't gotten its fair share of tan time."

They fell into a comfortable silence that fit them so well, and they relaxed in the blissful moment. "What did you think of me when you first met me?" Anna pondered aloud.

"You?" Kristoff replied, cocking his head in thought. "You can't get mad at me," he said, looking at Anna.

Anna's eyes widened in fear playfully. "Tell me!"

Kristoff laughed again. "I thought you were just another new ditzy blonde. My first thought was that I hoped I didn't have any classes with you, honestly."

Anna gaped, looking hurt, though her bright eyes danced gleefully. "You're so mean! And I'm not blonde!"

Kristoff laughed loudly at her reaction and tried to verify himself. "Well you may not be blonde, but you sure are ditzy."

"Am not!"

"You so are, don't even try to deny it."

Anna's hand went up to Kristoff's face to give him a lighthearted slap on the cheek, but his reflexes were too swift. He grabbed her by the torso and lifted her squealing self into the air, spinning her around a few times before placing her delicately back on the ground, keeping her body flush with his. "Yeah, but I love you anyway, ditziness and all." They shared another smile and both slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait...is ditziness even a word?"

**X~X~X**

**it's done.**

**I just want to say thank each and every one of you for all your support: follows, favorites, reviews, praise, and criticism on this story. It's really helped me become a better writer and never fail to bring smiles to my face. Of course, I'm super sad about this story ending too. But hopefully, I didn't leave it too cliffhanger-y. I know how much you all like those ;)**

**also, I've decided on a new story! I won't give too many details, except it will be a Kristanna fic and it will be AU. it will be up by Friday, so don't forget to check it out if you liked this story! If you didn't...whale...sorry. **

**Thank you again for all your feedback. Love you all :3**

**-cambie**


End file.
